


A Player Has Joined The Party

by junimo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Lingerie, Marijuana, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sharing Partners, Shotgunning, Smoking, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, awkward family dinners dont'cha love it, degradation kink, enjoy you fellow sinners, everything is consensual!, good ol' gamer sex, just a bunch of pure filth honestly, not really cuckholding? just.... sharing, on seb's end at least, plenty of loving aftercare, sam's more of a dom than seb thought, seb does not mind this, the endings rushed ill fix it i swear, utilizing pet names in place of using y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junimo/pseuds/junimo
Summary: When Sebastian's heartfelt birthday present takes precedence over you, measures have to be taken to remind Sam of what's been awaiting him.Unfortunately, Sam has other plans in mind.
Relationships: Sam & Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 189





	1. Riding Solo

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i have no shame and some fantasies so why not combine them with my fave pelican town boys
> 
> if you know me from my other fic, i'm sorry but mom said it's my turn on the stardew smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's not paying enough attention to you. You come up with the clever idea to tease him.
> 
> Surely it couldn't backfire, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some very slight degradation - sam lovingly calls you a slut once but that's it. i suppose it's not 100% consensual on seb's end, but it definitely will be next time lol

You made a mental note to punch Sebastian the next time you saw him in person.

You knew your boyfriend played video games. You knew he played them a _lot_. He'd show you the ropes if you appeared interested enough in whatever his current playthrough was, and he even encouraged you a handful of times to check out his game library to find something you liked while he was out. The gaming was never a problem, at least not until one fateful night when you found yourself at your wit's end.

The problems started about a week after Sam's birthday. Every night as soon as he got off of work, he made himself right at home in the familiar indentations of his cheeks in his gaming chair. Sebastian had gifted him the latest addition to the _Colossal Dungeons_ series, a franchise Sam got pulled into by his friend. In all honesty, it would've been fine for the first few times. You didn't want to be _that_ girlfriend and insist he pay attention to you one hundred percent of the time - that's just asking for trouble - and you really didn't mind sitting back and watching him play for a few hours. Plus, after the two of you moved out into an apartment back in Zuzu, both of the boys mourned the loss of their companionship. You knew that Sam needed his "bro time", and it was never a competition between his best friend and his girlfriend for who got the spotlight. Sam was good about that, great even.

But one day turned into three, and three days into five, and eventually five days into a whole _week_.

At the end of every night, he'd log off and hop into bed with you, happy to fill the vacant spot in the mattress he'd left for so long. And sure enough, he'd always make a point to snuggle you before falling asleep. Big spoon, little spoon, it didn't matter to him. The only issue was that, by the time he was curled up in your arms, _any_ hint of libido was out the door. He'd wear himself out playing that damn game until he was doing good to manage cuddling you to sleep. 

You _needed_ him. Terribly, painfully so. You wanted something besides the pure, well-intentioned romantic gestures he was putting out for you. You craved that filthy, downright vulgar side to Sam that only came to play in the dead of night when you'd teased him until he was chomping at the bit.

Your fingers didn't cut it. Sure, you could finish your business by your lonesome, but it wasn't the same. Years of guitar practice paired with a carpal-tunnel inducing side hobby graced Sam's long, nimble fingers with enough talent it should have been criminal. They could effortlessly crook themselves and curl against that one delicious, enticing spongy spot deep within you that your own hands never could quite reach. 

And fuck, the stamina on this man. He knew all the right buttons to press, clever and keen when it came to picking up your body's unconscious signals that you were reaching your peak. The fucker would bring you all the way to the top, only to withdraw completely and spew the _nastiest_ things while you were left a sprawled out, whining mess. And for him, one time was never enough; Sam would drag you to the very ends of your bliss and throw you off the edge over and over, until your lust-addled brain could do little more than have you begging for mercy. Sadistic fuck.

You loved it, of course. But you weren't so sure just how badly you craved that attention until it was ripped away from you and given to his stupid video game instead.

So you devised a plan one night. A devilish, sneaky plan. If he wanted to play keep-away, then you were going to even the playing field, one kiss, stroke, and nibble at a time.

* * *

Your plan went off without a hitch. After an exhausting twelve days - you reluctantly kept count, not that you would ever fess up to it - of tortuous inactivity, Sam would have no idea what awaited him when he stepped through the bedroom door that night.

Perks of being in the middle of the city? Easy access to a wide variety of stores, any hankering able to be bought with little trouble as long as you had the money. Lucky for you, keeping a bit of extra cash on the side meant you met little resistance when you went to buy a new set of lingerie.

Risqué clothing was still a new aspect to you and Sam's intimate life. The sweetheart always insisted that you looked gorgeous no matter how dressed up nor how bare faced you happened to be. Even when you'd just woken up, hair a mess, one of Sam's t-shirts baggy and falling off of one shoulder, a toothbrush working away in your mouth, he'd still swoon and make it _very_ clear how attracted he was. 

But you didn't need the kindness this time. You wanted to fluster the man so hard he'd blush at the mere thought of what you could be wearing underneath all your clothes at any given moment.

That's exactly what you had in mind when you stopped by the mall and nitpicked your way into finding the titillating matching pair of lace panties and a bra, in none other than Sam's favorite color to boot. To make matters worse (or better, in your case), you'd ordered a lovely pair of black thigh-highs, sure to drive him wild. The lingerie would more than likely be torn off by the end of your scheme, but you were positive he wouldn't let you get away with taking the thigh-highs off, even when you were bent over the desk with your legs spread wide. He always was a sucker for those irresistible thighs of yours.

When you got all of your arsenal ready, the lingerie and thigh-highs delicately and neatly folded on the bed for you to give a once over, it was game time.

* * *

As expected, that night Sam immediately made his way to his computer as soon as dinner was finished - little did he know you had a dessert all prepped and ready for him to dive into.

You let him have his fun, ignoring the silly outbursts whenever he died or when he was dealing with a ridiculous NPC quest. Any irritation he had stored up was a weapon for you to enjoy later when he'd take all of that pent up frustration out on you. 

At some point during the night, after an eager whoop and holler when a pain in the ass boss got killed, you finally heard your cue.

"You going to get something to eat? Alright. I should probably do the same."

Sebastian was gone. Bingo. It would only take the few minutes the man was away from his setup to get the ball rolling in your court.

Sam pushed against his desk to roll his chair back, but before he got a chance to rise out of it, you tiptoed your way behind him. You reached over the top of his chair to push him down by his shoulders, narrowly missing a head full of blonde hair smacking you in the face from how fast his head spun to face you.

"Baby, what are you-" 

You cut him off. Now wasn't his turn to talk.

"Just wanted to spend a little quality time with my boyfriend," you traced your hand along the side of his chair as you circled around to his front, eerily similar to a predator sizing up its prey. "Is that such a crime?"

"N-no," he gulped, your shift in tone traveling dangerously towards his groin. "You're acting weird, what's up with you sweetheart?"

"Me? Acting weird?" You planted a hand against your chest, feigning surprise. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Sam cocked a curious eyebrow as you leaned forwards, your face hovering inches away from his own, and put both your hands on either arm of his seat, caging him in and sealing the deal. "Baby, you know I'd love whatever you've got up your sleeve, but I'm in the middle of a call with Seb. We can't-"

"Who says we can't?" You shifted one of your hands to the meat of his thigh, trailing a teasing finger up and down the middle. "He's not there right now. He's getting something to eat."

You felt his muscles twitch underneath your touch. "Yeah, but he'll be back in a second. And I was going to grab something, too."

Hah. His word choices were going to be his inevitable downfall. He was making this too easy.

"I've got plenty of something for you to grab right here," you captured his wrist in your hand and nudged it to rest at the curve of your hip. You tilted ever close to your boyfriend until you were sure he could feel your breath against his freckled cheek. "That is, if you're feeling hungry enough, _sir_." 

The effects of the nickname you added were next to immediate. 

"Fuck," Sam brought his other hand to rest against your opposite hip, mirroring it perfectly. He glanced over your shoulder at his monitor, confirming Sebastian was still muted and therefore not in hearing distance. He dug into the flesh underneath his fingertips, kneading them gently enough for you to feel without much discomfort. "You're such a naughty thing. Couldn't keep your paws off me for one game, huh?"

"I've been waiting so long," you finally gave in and whined against his lips, "you've been playing that thing for so long and I miss you." 

"Oh yeah? Do you really miss _me,_ " he stilled his hands, one reaching up to the side of his headset to hit the 'mute' button, "or do you miss my cock?" With the hand still perched on your hip, Sam squeezed twice as hard as before, enough to make you whimper and shove your head into the crook of his neck to hide the truth.

When you didn't immediately answer his question, Sam snapped his free hand against your ass, your pants barely muffling the sting. "Answer me, sweet thing. Did you really miss me so badly you pounced on me the first chance you got?"

Your whimper trailed off into a full blown moan. With the tiny bit of attention your efforts had earned you so far, you felt your panties already dampening between your legs. "Yes sir, I did. I miss your cock so bad."

Another swift smack to your rear. "There's my girl. So sweet and honest for me," Sam tenderly rubbed the spots where his hand landed to ease the dull ache. He moved his hands up the side of your body, lingering for a few pauses at your chest, before they reached up and cupped your cheeks. "Did you really need me that bad? Look at me."

You didn't hesitate to pull your head back to meet Sam's eyes. His face was surprisingly soft considering the harsh blows he delivered to your ass two seconds prior. "Y-yes. I'm sorry," you worried your bottom lip between your teeth.

Sam tilted forwards to plant a gentle kiss to your forehead. He cautiously rubbed his thumb against your cheek, the feeling making your skin tingle under his touch. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I haven't been paying enough attention to you, I should've expected you would feel left out."

You bridged the gap between your lips, tugging at the hair at the base of his neck to pull him close. What started off as an initially gentle kiss rapidly morphed into something deeper, your head dipping to the side to allow him to press his tongue against your own. You broke away to catch your breath long enough for you to whine a pitiful excuse of his name into the corner of his mouth. 

"I'm here," he whispered, "you've got me. I'm not going anywhere."

Your chest warmed and the lick of a flame in your belly began to rise, only for Sebastian's voice erupting from Sam's headset to soil the mood.

"Shit," Sam scrambled to unmute his headset, leaving his free hand to rest against your plush thighs. You could hardly wait for him to find out the scandalous secret just underneath his fingertips. "Sorry, just got back from taking a leak."

Perched in his lap, you scooted up with Sam as he pushed the chair back to the desk, your ass snug against the wooden rim. Sam spotted you frown at returning to his game and pushed you back down when you attempted picking yourself up off of him.

He mouthed the words 'no, stay', nudging the hand on your thigh upwards until it snuck under your shirt. Your skin rippled underneath as he grazed his fingers along your side. You had no idea how powerful his commands could be, even when they were completely silent.

"Yeah, we can start another mission if you're up for it," Sam spoke into the mic, smirking at how easily you succumbed to his touch. "Just let me grab something from back at base real quick." You shot him a confused look only for Sam to mute his headset again, kissing the perplexity right off of your face. 

"Do you want to keep going, babe?" Sam grabbed one of your hands and laced your fingers together with a protective squeeze. "I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Even though _you_ were the one who initiated everything, clearly desiring something of this nature to happen, he still stopped to check in with you. Fuck, you loved him to the moon and back.

"I would like to, if it's alright with you," your face flooded with heat under his gaze. "But I thought you didn't want to with Seb being around?"

Sam's eyes darkened, an unreadable expression clouding those normally docile green irises. "I'm not gonna lie, sweetheart. I've thought about this before, I just didn't think you would like it."

His admission had your stomach doing cartwheels, but more questions came to the surface than did answers. You inched closer to him until your lips kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Thought about what exactly?"

Sam stiffened underneath you momentarily, caught off guard by your forwardness. He hissed when you craned your head up to nibble at his earlobe, your breath puffing against his heated skin. "Fuck, baby, just fooling around while I was playing a game. Seeing how long we could hold it together before we said 'screw it' and left so I could take you for real."

A shiver ran down your spine from his honesty. It wasn't a thought that occurred to you - you only started your teasing to get him to leave the game _completely_ , not to make him multi-task fucking you up and being inconspicuous. The idea had no right to be as arousing as it was.

"I think you like that idea too, don't you? I can feel you trembling," Sam reached the hand under your shirt behind your back, running his fingers along the very lowest part right above your waist before leading them higher upwards. He stopped abruptly when he hit the signature feeling of lace fabric. "Is this…?"

You bit your lip and snickered wickedly as his face flushed. "Surprise."

Your amusement was cut short when Sam sat straight upwards and all but _growled_ into your ear. "Take this thing off," he wrenched your shirt in a tight fist, " _right fucking now_."

You didn't need to be told twice.

Your shirt splayed out on the floor, Sam's eyes roamed the entirety of your upper half, licking his lips at the sight. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he bent down to mouth at your neck, kisses wandering down until his lips met your collarbone. Sam gave you absolutely zero warning before he sank his teeth into it, the thin skin proving more painful than pleasurable to be marked. When his bites softened back into a tender sucking motion, tongue lapping at the bursted capillaries, the pain lessened and began to blur with pleasure.

"You meant for this to happen, didn't you?" Sam glared up at you from where his chin rested against your chest. You nodded and ran a finger through his locks, making him curse when you tugged at the roots. "Such a good little slut for me. All mine." As if to accentuate his point, he grabbed you by the waist and shoved you directly over his crotch, getting another mouthful of your neck to mark until a bruise bloomed under his teeth. 

Sebastian's voice rang out from the headset again, leading Sam to wistfully sigh into your shoulder before leaning back to unmute himself. "Yeah, yeah, I got the stuff. Lead the way, boss man." 

With your back facing the monitor, you couldn't make out exactly what the boys were doing in the game. Whatever it was, Sam had to divide his attention between groping your chest and reaching around you, both hands occupied by the mouse and keyboard. When progress slowed, Sam would turn his head and press his lips against the skin of your shoulder and neck, kissing over the marks he had made to remind you of his true intentions.

But this wasn't what you started this all for. You needed _all_ of him, not just the half-assed kisses he was providing.

So, you enacted part two of your big plan. Sam let go of you at one point to focus entirely on the game, which apparently was requiring an exponential amount of dedication. That's when you shimmied your way from his grasp, sinking to the floor beneath his desk. 

Your hands trailed down his jeans as you slipped down, coming to rest on his hips to toy with the pesky button and fly. Sam jerked into your hands when you looked up at him with the most pronounced, sultry look you could manage.

"Fuck," he cursed, loudly enough for Sebastian to notice. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just low on mana."

Low on _restraint_ was what he was, but his friend didn't need to know that.

Before you even fully undid his pants, you pressed your hot open mouth to the growing bulge staring right in front of you. Sam sharply inhaled through his nose at the action, keeping himself as composed as possible, but when you dragged your tongue along the length underneath the denim, he had to bite the back of his knuckles to get himself in order. His eyes flashed away from his screen for a millisecond, peering down at you with heavy-lids and pupils beginning to blow. You had the audacity to chuckle at his expression, which resulted in your head getting shoved further down on his crotch by a firm hand gripping the back of your head.

A wordless request. _Get on with it._

Who were you to ignore such a wonderful plea? 

It was a challenge to wiggle Sam out of his jeans, him having to sit up in his chair for a second to get them to sink down his hips, but you managed without too much of a fuss. 

If you thought his cock straining through his jeans was nice, than seeing it painfully stretch his boxer briefs was a _beautiful_ view. You did that to him… it never failed to stroke your ego seeing the effects you had on your boyfriend. You debated going back to mouthing him through his underwear but settled on being merciful, gripping the waistband and shoving down until his boxer briefs joined his jeans bunched at his ankles. His cock sprung out immediately and slapped against his stomach. _Stunning._

A bead of precum leaked onto his shirt, and in a frustrated frenzy, Sam plucked his headset off to peel his shirt off of him, exposing every vast, glorious inch of him as he returned to his game. 

You reached for the base of his cock, wrapping a fragile hand around it to test the waters. You glanced up at Sam to read his expression, smiling when his brows furrowed and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Feeling adventurous, your hand gripped him harder, increasing the pressure as you stroked up his cock. As your fingers met the head, another round of precum leaked out, and without hesitation you ran the tip of your tongue out to clean it up. 

Sam actually _whined_ when you flattened your tongue against his sensitive tip, rolling the muscle around the underside of his glans and licking every last salty drop off.

Again, Sebastian must've taken notice, since Sam faked a cough into one of his hands and claimed he was just choking on spit. If anybody was going to be choking here, it was you. Sam must've considered that too when he looked down at you and winked. 

Taking that as an invitation to go further, you got comfortable between his legs, a single hand holding his hips back to keep his bucking to a minimum. With your other hand you went back to massaging the base of his cock, gradually kissing down his shaft, stopping to give a proud lick at the thick vein crawling up its side. Sam grunted at that, tightening his grip on your scalp and making you moan against him. The vibration of your mouth against his dick had him shoving his hips forward, but the hand holding them in place kept him still.

He'd get what he wanted in due time - for now, you were going to tease the everloving hell out of him for neglecting your own needs for far too long. The hand grasping his base roamed to his balls, giving the faintest squeeze as you rolled your thumb over the fragile area.

"H-hah," Sam groaned, voice becoming too high to mask as anything but pleasure. He forewent biting his knuckles and instead slapped that hand around his mouth to snuff as much noise as possible. 

Well that just wouldn't do, would it?

Without giving so much as a heads up, you engulfed his head into your mouth, pausing to inhale before sinking down further onto his cock. You couldn't hold his hips back with how forcefully they shifted, unintentionally taking more of your mouth than he bargained for. The sudden intrusion made you gag, the noise obnoxiously loud even to your own ears.

Sam sobbed against his hand, ripping it away from his mouth to silently apologize. You only winked up at him as a reply, and the hand was shoved right back where it was before, covering up another enthusiastic groan at your teasing.

At some point, Sam had shoved one of the ear muffs of his headset to the side, enough for you to make out Sebastian asking him for the umpteenth time if the blonde was alright. This time, however, Sam met his match.

"Hold on," he puffed, "my girlfriend's not feeling good right this second. I'm gonna go check on her."

Sebastian let out an exasperated huff, but as soon as Sam muted his headset again, he slammed it on the desk without a care in the world.

"Fucking shit, fuck," Sam swore, digging his nails almost painfully into your head. His potty mouth always reared its head when he was royally messed up. He turned to look at you, all of his attention pointed your way. "You keep doing that and I'm going to cum, baby."

A flicker of mischief spread across your face. You pulled back from gagging on his cock to speak. 

"What, this?" 

At that, you sunk your head back down, not stopping until his pubic hair tickled your nose. You were drooling like a whore around him, but something told you Sam would be more than appreciative of how much of a mess you could make.

Sam threw his head back, bucking himself forwards as if you could manage any more of him. Like he wasn't already balls deep in your mouth. "Baby, shit, _fuck_ -"

Your tongue danced along the underside of his shaft, twirling around whatever it could fit around. The impending feeling of gagging made you panic the slightest bit. Sam must've felt it and backed out of your mouth a little, but you shoved him down into his seat with both your hands this time. 

Focusing your attention on breathing strictly through your nose, you calmed yourself down enough to bury him in your throat one more time. That was all the man needed to bring him to his peak, his cock twitching against the walls of your mouth as he spilled down your throat. With the angle he held you at, his cum shot straight down, keeping the salty-bitter aftertaste to a minimum. 

"A-ah," his voice shook as he caught his breath. You stroked the remaining portion of his cock not inside your mouth, squeezing as much cum out as you could. Sam's head fell against the back of his seat, his hands softening their grip on your head until they patted your crown with the utmost care. "You're such a good girl for me, so perfect. Taking my load like it's nothing, huh? Open your mouth. Let me see."

You backed up off of his cock, purring as one of his thumbs held your chin and his fingers pried your mouth open by pushing against your cheeks. You obediently stuck your tongue out as far as possible to show him you took every last bit, like all good girls should.

"That's my girl," Sam cooed. In his blissed out state, he turned into a pile of mush - a trait of his you never could get enough of. "I love you so much, fuck. You're perfect." 

Both of you froze in place when you heard Sebastian's voice. Clear as day, even from where you still sat on the floor, you could hear him.

"Sam, I know you're not giving me pillow talk. Mute your fuckin' mic next time your girlfriend 'gets sick', dickhead."

Sam hurriedly reached for his headset, face dropping when he didn't spot the LED light indicating his mic was fully muted.

Oops. Good thing Sam had moved out of Pelican Town and wouldn't have to face him after this.

(Or so you thought.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next, seb gets to become an active participant 💜 if this wasn't kinky enough for your tastes, rest assured it gets spicier from here


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fully intended for chapter two to be actual action but this was wordy and it sort of works as a warm up into what to expect, i suppose? that and it establishes consent between these two. reader will come next (no pun intended)

**xXFrozenTearsXx [20:13]**  
Hey. you there?

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:18]**  
Sam?

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:20]**  
Sam. Samson. Sam-I-Am.

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:26]**  
okokok im here jeez whats up??

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:26]**  
also you know how i feel about that name >:(

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:26]**  
My bad. Just wanted to talk about something. U free?

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:26]**  
ik ur not sorry. anyways ya i'm able to talk

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:27]**  
was gettin ready for bed with the gf but i can msg u on my phone!

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:27]**  
Getting ready for bed, he says. Lemme guess. She wasn't "feeling good" again? ;P

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:27]**  
ONE TIME!!! IT HAPPENED ONE TIME!!!

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:27]**  
AND NO, FOR THE RECORD

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:28]**  
she is doing fine. trust me ;3

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:28]**  
That's what I thought. U sure it wont bother her to talk? I might be a while

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:28]**  
ofc!! she's already KO'd next to me

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:28]**  
Okay. Gimme a sec 

**pepperoniandsamsage [20:28]**  
👍

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:30]**  
Right. So. Idk how to put this in a not weird way? I don't want to mess our friendship up either

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:30]**  
only weird if u make it weird bud

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:30]**  
also we've been buddies for like EVER. i doubt anything you say could somehow ruin it. butt buddies for life

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:31]**  
Don't ever call me your butt buddy ever again, thanks

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:31]**  
But cool. I guess I'll just start by saying it has to do with that one night. 

**xXFrozenTearsXx [20:31]**  
Y'know. You. Your gf. In the middle of our game

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:32]**  
don't tell me ur still upset about that :((

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:32]**  
I'm not. That's the thing 

**pepperoniandsamsage [20:32]**  
🤔 then y bring it up……. sus

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:33]**  
Shut up and let me talk >:(

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:33]**  
Right… sooooo. Again, idk how to say this without it being weird 

**xXFrozenTearsXx [20:34]**  
But it was hot. There I said it

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:34]**  
??? why do you think that would make me NOT be ur friend

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:34]**  
I dont know. Just feels wrong to have been attracted to it. 

**pepperoniandsamsage [20:35]**  
i mean… u just listened to me get 🧠

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:35]**  
not like u asked me to send pics or smth

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:35]**  
isnt porn just the same thing?? ur watching other ppl fuck. u just listened to us u know? kinda normal to pop a hard one when it reminds ur dick of porn

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:36]**  
I guess you're right. It's just because you're my best friend and I've known you forever

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:36]**  
And that's your girlfriend

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:36]**  
dude stfu it's fine. if anything i should be the one feeling weird

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:37]**  
Nah. I'd kill to get a beej while playing a game

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:37]**  
Youre awfully calm about this though. I thought you'd be more upset. You two into this kinda thing or what?

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:38]**  
into what o___O head?

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:38]**  
No, stupid. I mean risky shit. Almost getting caught stuff

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:39]**  
i…. guess? u being there didn't exactly stop us

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:39]**  
and ngl it was kinda hot u were there? NOT YOU but just…. the extra audience 

**xXFrozenTearsXx [20:39]**  
Knew it. You're into exhibitionism, you little creep

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:39]**  
what??? idk what that is but dont call me a creep, creep 

**pepperoniandsamsage [20:39]**  
ive heard from abigail the stuff u two did when u were together. yr not innocent

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:40]**  
I don't wanna hear it, Mr. Show Off. Exhibitionists just like the idea of getting caught. Sometimes they do it for the thrill of risking being caught, others get off on being watched

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:40]**  
ig that makes sense. i dont know if i wanted u to watch but being sneaky was the fun part

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:40]**  
It's not a bad thing. I bring it up because it's kind of something I'm into too

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:41]**  
I'm the opposite though. Into voyeur (watching)

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:41]**  
That's why I didn't mind it. But it felt wrong to keep that secret from you

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:43]**  
Sam? Dude I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:45]**  
chill bro i was just googling those fancy words of urs

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:45]**  
...And?

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:47]**  
Saaaaaaam. Don't leave me hanging

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:48]**  
do u wanna listen to us again? i need to get revenge on her after all

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:48]**  
Uh… if you're offering. I wouldn't mind if she's okay with it

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:48]**  
dude she hasn't shut up about it and keeps trying to start shit everytime we play. i THINK she'd be into it if i asked

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:48]**  
Fuck. kinda wish you'd let her

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:49]**  
looks like me and her r going to have a talk tomorrow 😘

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:49]**  
Only if you guys are both okay with it. Obviously you don't seem to mind but I need to know she's cool with it too

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:50]**  
trust me dude i think itll be a yes. she's into some freaky shit

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:50]**  
She appears to be in good company. Cool. Lmk how it goes

 **pepperoniandsamsage [20:50]**  
will do, my fave freaky audience member 😉 gnight xx

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [20:50]**  
Yeah. See ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waggles eyebrows seductively at next chapter


	3. Duo Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a surprise up his sleeve.  
> You are painfully unprepared for his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, sam strikes me as the type to be a lad in the street but a freak in the sheets. but still hella goofy at the same time. this is the hill i will die upon.
> 
> more tws are needed for this one, as it's a hell of a lot spicier than last time: there's some brief choking, name-calling ("slut", "whore", one instance of "bitch", etc.), slapping on the coochie, biting/marking, objectification, overstimulation, references to multiple partners (threesome), and general degradation with lotsa praise to balance it out. mind the tags for what else is involved in case anything would potentially be upsetting! (since everyone has different tastes and limits)
> 
> with that, feast away 🍽 this one is a BEAST at just shy of 9k of pure porn. sorry for the length gnfbdnfnd

Sam dropped the ball on you seemingly out of nowhere.

Specifically speaking, while he was kissing every possible inch of the skin of your neck, two fingers knuckle deep inside you. Going at it _way_ harder than his usual routine, you might add.

Needless to say, you were in a compromised position. 

"I was talking to Sebastian last night," he had whispered into the delicious curve of your throat, teeth grazing and threatening to pierce your sensitive skin. "I think you'll wanna hear what he had to say to me."

You should've known where this was going. Sebastian and Sam had been friends for practically their whole lives - at that point, there were no off-limits in terms of conversation material. You'd heard their locker room talk on occasions where you went to bed first, Sam still staring unblinking at his computer. Sex wasn't a taboo thing to discuss.

Pair that with the obvious elephant in the room from the mic incident a couple weeks ago, and boom. There was inevitable trouble brewing.

On account of Sam abusing the shit out of that _one_ spot, words were next to impossible, and he took it upon himself to assume your answer was 'yes'. (It was, of course. He knew better.)

All at once, Sam stilled, pulling his fingers out of you with a disgustingly wet _*shlop*_ that would've bothered you more had you not just been ripped from the brink of an orgasm. Before you mouthed off, Sam took those same digits, coated in an obscene layer of your own juices, and trailed them in between your folds, ever so often giving a teasing bump to your clit. 

Yeah, that'd shut you up for sure.

"I'll give you it baby. You just gotta be patient for me, alright?" Sam adjusted himself until he was hovering over you, pinning you down onto the mattress with the intensity of his eyes alone. One of his elbows rested by your head, caging you in right where he wanted you.

Knowing better than to ignore his question, you desperately nodded, drool beginning to seep out the corners of your mouth. He rewarded your compliance with a hasty smack between your legs, the sharp snap to your most sensitive bits making you arch your back with a silent cry.

"That's my girl," he immediately palmed at the area he slapped, pausing to roll a thumb around your clit to melt away the remaining sting. "Now, where was I?"

"Seb," you shakily answered, "you were talking about Sebastian. What you two talked about-"

At the mention of his best friend's name, Sam's face twisted - not unlike how it did back when you questioned whether or not Sam was willing to fool around with the man in question in the vicinity. It was the same expression as last time, full of hunger and an overwhelming amount of something… primal you couldn't quite wrap your head around.

Sam cut you off with an additional, more enthusiastic flick of his hand to your crotch. The harshness of his action was promptly soothed with gentle rubs as he captured your whines with his lips. The corners of his mouth curved when he pulled back to admire the needy pout staring back at him. "I'm sorry, love, but I just couldn't resist. You're just so cute when you're a mess for me."

He wasn't sorry, he never was for being a teasing, at times sadistic asshole. But you loved him for it, and you always knew he'd lay off the second you told him to.

"Though I have to admit," Sam yanked his hand away from you to palm at the painful ache in his boxers, "his name doesn't sound half bad coming out of your mouth like that."

Wait… _what?_ Just what the fuck did these two horndogs talk about for such a sudden change in attitude to arise in your boyfriend? Sam wasn't possessive, but the last time you checked, he was _strictly_ opposed to sharing what was rightfully his. 

One of his most prized activities was marking your body up, striking his claim in the form of teeth marks, nails dragging down your sides, and the most sought after of all - giving you a pretty necklace of bruises just underneath the collar of your clothing, where just the slightest nudge of would expose the filthiness lying below.

None of that added up to him actively enjoying you mentioning Sebastian's name during sex. What the hell.

"What's with that cute look on your face?" he crooked his head, pinching your chin in his thumb and finger, forcing you to look directly at him. "You surprised I said that? Shit, I'm kind of surprised too. But I'd never lie to you, babe. It sounds hot."

Sam's thumb inched its way to your bottom lip, running along the soft perimeter of its plumpness. His other fingers shifted to get an assertive, borderline painful grip on your jaw. He pushed and pulled your head to both sides, admiring the view of your dumbfounded yet perpetually fucked over face from a variety of different angles. Checking you for any attitude imperfections before continuing on with his rambling.

At the sight of you opening your mouth enough to lap at the very tip of his thumb, Sam almost lost his composure right then and there. 

"Fuck, you're still so greedy even when you're confused," he invited himself in, pressing his thumb past the seal your lips and digging the pad of it into your tongue, your own arousal leftover on his skin mixing with your spit. "I couldn't ask for a more well-trained slut."

You whimpered around him, a pitiful noise muffled behind closed lips that had to settle with staying hidden in your mouth. Unwilling to go without those pretty noises of yours, Sam removed his thumb from your mouth and instead joined it with the rest of his fingers to faintly squeeze at your throat. 

Not enough to hurt, or even enough to cut off your oxygen supply - it served solely as a reminder of who exactly was in charge. Not that you would've doubted his supremacy for an instant, considering that if Sam pushed you down any harder into the mattress underneath you, you and the bed would become one inseparable unit.

"You wanna know what we talked about, pretty girl?" Sam's grip tightened for a single second before releasing, a mere momentary breather for you to find your lungs before he stole your breath once more. "We talked about that night he caught us fucking around."

A thousand thoughts ran across your mind, only adding to the dizziness already fogging your head from his grip returning to its original strength. 

Did you permanently screw up your chances of befriending him? Would that one slip-up have been enough to tarnish the closest relationship Sam had? What sort of awful things did Sebastian think of you now, thanks to your own ridiculous need to get even?

Sam's head dropped, his untamed blonde locks partially obstructing your vision. With a trio of seemingly simple, meaningless words hushed against your ear, your boyfriend turned your world upside down.

"He liked it."

Hold the fuck on.

You tapped against Sam's wrist - the one attached to the hand making your head spin - and immediately he let go of your throat. Like a light switch, Sam flicked back to his normal self, recognizing your telltale sign that everything was getting to be too much to handle.

He sat back on his knees on the bed, his squeezing hand now paradoxically cupping the side of your face. "You okay? I didn't choke too hard, did I? I got a little carried away."

Admittedly, he had a point - you had to take some time to fully refill your lungs before collecting your thoughts.

"No, you're good, babe. Pinkie promise," you stuck a hand up, waving its pinkie out for Sam to see clearly. With the dorkiest of smiles, contradicting literally everything he'd done to you in the past five minutes, he leaned forward to wrap his own pinkie finger around yours and confirmed your oath. 

Sam lovingly pecked your forehead. His hair tickled your face and he found it impossible to hold back a snicker when you crinkled your nose at the sensation. "Alright. Do you want me to grab some water or something? Or do you just need a time out?" 

"I'm fine, I swear. It was just what you said," you sat up and scooted closer to Sam, absentmindedly trailing your fingers up and down one of your arms. "What do you mean he 'liked it'? You can't just drop a bomb like that mid-choke and call it a day, dumbass. Explain?"

Sam ran an anxious hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck while he struggled to find his words. He poked his tongue into the side of his cheek, a motion far too innocent for the context of the situation. "He brought it up last night. Wanted to talk to me about how he was into it because he felt guilty hiding it."

"Huh," you broke eye contact with Sam to stare off at his computer, what was once merely a piece of technology now a permanent reminder of the night you spent on your knees. "I don't know why he'd find it that appealing, but… that's cool, I guess? At least he's honest. How do _you_ feel about it though?"

Heat simmered in your stomach at the thought of Sebastian getting _interested_ in you and Sam's private matters. You'd only seen him in pictures and videos the blonde would show you from back when he still lived in Pelican Town. Sebastian wasn't a sore sight on the eyes - a little too angsty for your taste, but still good looking overall.

That didn't answer why _Sam_ had gotten interested in you spouting his friend's name earlier.

"I don't mind. At least not as much as I probably should," Sam awkwardly coughed, picking at a loose string of his underwear. Deflecting. "That's not weird to you, is it?"

Was it? Your boyfriend just admitted to you that not only did his best and closest friend get his rocks off to you giving head, but that he was _perfectly fine with that_ on top of it all.

"There's worse things to be into," you shrugged nonchalantly. That part wasn't a lie. You'd browsed through weirder shit on the internet when it was late at night and you couldn't sleep. Morbid curiosity killed the cat.

"I started that whole thing because I wanted you to step away from the game for a little bit, but then I saw how excited you got from me going down on you," you bit your lip at the memory of Sam's adorable, scrunched up face trying his damndest to focus on his video game. The breathy whines as he tugged at your roots to get you as deeply seated on his cock as possible. "That spurred me on, honestly. Maybe once you're in the moment the risk just kind of becomes more appealing?"

A blind man wouldn't have missed the way Sam's fists clenched the sheet underneath him to ground himself. "So… would you say you liked the fact he could hear us?" 

It wasn't _awful_. If anything, the idea of Sebastian getting first-hand confirmation of who truly got to see you in your most vulnerable moments was irresistible. Serving to put something normally so taboo and secretive into the spotlight. Not to mention that it affected him, too. 

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I'll have to think more on it, but yeah. I think so."

Sam's posture eased up. As soon as you nodded in agreement, the man gently pressed his hand against your chest, nudging you to lay back down beneath him. "Good, because I might have offered him something, if you'd be comfortable with it. But we can talk about it later, 'cause I'm not done with you yet."

You expected him to return to the torture of fingering you until tears pricked the corners of your eyes from overstimulation. What you _didn't_ expect was his head looming southward, determinedly kissing every possible inch of skin on the way down to his end goal.

Lanky fingers pinched and peeled the corners of your underwear, tugging them down the valley of your thighs. Sam cracked a mischievous, toothy grin up at you all the while. "You won't be needing these right now, so don't mind me, princess."

Like you would refuse the opportunity to see his smug and self-righteous smirk when he spotted the thin string of your slick attached to your panties. Or the way he ripped the offending material off of you at the mere sight of it, unable to resist diving into your pussy like a man starved.

Sam kissed the apex of your thigh, the curve right at the junction where your leg and pelvis met. Glancing up at you through precious blonde lashes, the only warning he gave you was a sneaky wink before his teeth pinched against the supple skin.

Trailing the tip of his tongue at the site of his nibbling, Sam's warm breath ghosted over your center, contrasting the prickly stubble lining his jaw. "I hope you're alright with me practicing a little before the big show, baby."

"Bring it on maestro," was all you could manage to blurt out before that wicked tongue of his was plunging its way into your velvet walls.

If only you were aware how much trouble you had just gotten yourself into.

* * *

**pepperoniandsamsage [14:26]**  
hey, you saucy son of a bitch, i gotta tell u somethin

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:28]**  
What a kind way of greeting your best friend. You have such a way with words. What?

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:28]**  
youll be thanking me after i spill the beans >:)

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:28]**  
aight so listen. talked to the girl

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:28]**  
About the listening thing?

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:29]**  
noooo, we toootally talked in bed about her favorite movie tropes 

**pepperoniandsamsage [14:29]**  
YES we talked about the listening thing

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:29]**  
Ass.

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:29]**  
...What did she think?

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:30]**  
welllll let's just say i have a plan up my sleeve for both of you ;)

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:30]**  
OH YEAH. what's ur fave color btw

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:30]**  
u better not say black u emo fuck

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:31]**  
...Purple. Why..?

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:31]**  
no reason! just doing a quick survey 👌

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:31]**  
...k. I don't trust you but I've been wrong before

 **pepperoniandsamsage [14:32]**  
ik ur not one for surprises but i think u will really enjoy this one, i promise!!! anyway i gtg. ill talk more tonight

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [14:32]**  
Don't get into too much trouble. 

**pepperoniandsamsage [14:32]**  
no trouble here my good friend 😉 only the best of vibes

\--

"Hey babe," Sam flicked his head up from his phone, "what say you about a little trip to the mall, beautiful?"

* * *

Under the guise of simply wanting to add to your new collection of promiscuous outfits, Sam bought you a pair of matching bra and panties. Not a strange concept after the night you wore your original set - Sam fucked you six ways to Sunday once he finished up that game with Sebastian, mic slip-up be damned.

But if your hindsight was 20/20, you would've been able to put even the best eye doctor out of business.

It started off innocently enough. Or at least as innocent as him randomly sending a raunchy text to you in the middle of his shift could be.

_**pepperoniandsamsage [16:35]**  
hey princess 💞 been thinking about u a lot today. care to see just how much? ik you're off today so i don't gotta worry about someone peeping over ur shoulder _

_**pepperoniandsamsage [16:35]**  
[ Media Attachment: b328df43.mp4 (00:53) ]_

_**pepperoniandsamsage [16:35]**  
think u could hear a man out and wear something pretty for me tonight, gorgeous? 😘 promise i'll be sure to make it up to u. consider that vid a preview for what ur in for when i get home if ur up for it 💕 love you baby girl. kiss kiss_

Sam wasn't the demanding type, nor was his request notably brash in nature, so truly you had no reason _not_ to indulge him. The near minute-long video of him stroking himself off in his work's bathroom, dripping precum onto the tile floor that you prayed he mopped up, was definitely an added motivator.

So you stayed true to your word, even going so far as to give him an impromptu photoshoot from the comfort of your full-body mirror. You were pretty much convinced he came on the spot after his string of messages singing praises came through to you.

Nightfall rolled around soon thereafter, the slow pace aided by your multiple rounds of pleasing yourself to his video, knowing full well that same cock was bound to replace your fingers within mere hours.

But instead of instantly jumping your bones the second he made it through the bedroom door… Sam only kissed you for a few minutes before taking the familiar route towards his computer, blatantly ignoring both the tent in his work pants and you.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" You stomped over to his chair, arms forcing it to spin until Sam's surprised face stared back at you. "All day, I've been waiting for this, and now you're going to play that stupid _mmrrph-_ "

Sam slammed his mouth against your own, tangling his arms behind your head and _heaving_ you towards him, manipulating you until you sat square on his thighs, dick standing at full attention against your ass.

"I've got different plans for tonight, princess," Sam mumbled against your lips between smothering kisses. You jumped further into his lap as he smacked your ass, back arching and pressing back against the impossible hardness of his clothed erection. "I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging."

Sam spared your ass no mercy as he slapped your rear once more, digging his fingers into the marks left behind and obscenely spreading your cheeks. "You look so fucking amazing, baby. When you sent those pictures, I almost clocked out right then and ran home," his hands crawled upwards, coming to perch at their familiar resting spot on your hips. "Though I guess that'd be pretty painful with a raging boner."

You snorted, shifting until your legs were comfortable atop his own. "Shut up. Don't call it a boner while we're messing around, that makes you sound like a horny teenager."

"I may not be a teenager, but I sure am horny for you," Sam sneered, planting another set of heavy kisses on you (to ensure you wouldn't talk back to his ridiculous remarks, no doubt.)

A tiny _*blip*_ sounded through Sam's headset. Normally his volume wasn't loud enough to warrant hearing it when the muffs weren't on his ears… did he accidentally hit the dial and knock it up to max volume or something?

"Ah, there's the man of the hour," Sam piped up, reaching around you to desperately click at the message notification that popped up. "Give me just a second, love. Gotta reply to Seb."

You peered down at Sam, face contorting in confusion. 'Man of the hour'? Seb?

...Oh. 

Oh _fuck._

"Relax baby," Sam gave a reassuring squeeze with the hand remaining at your hip. "I'm not gonna go play a game with him, if that's what you're worried about."

You weren't. Losing your boyfriend to his favorite video game was _definitely_ not at the top of the list of your concerns.

"Did… did you plan something?" You muttered, reaching to grasp his free hand in an attempt to ease your newfound nerves. "With him?"

"Mmmmaybe," Sam laced his fingers with yours and leaned back to you in order to look you square in the face. "If it's not okay, please tell me. There's no hard feelings from either of us if you don't want to do anything," he brought your hands to his mouth, pressing a ghost of a kiss to your knuckles. "I promise."

"No, no, it's okay," you promised him, kissing his own knuckles in turn, "I just didn't expect you two to actually… do anything about what he said."

Sam untangled his fingers from yours to stroke your cheek with the back of his hand. "I should've given you a little bit more of a heads up, I'm sorry. But I didn't know how to make it a true surprise if I hinted at anything, you know?"

Another _*blip*_.

"Dude, chill," he mouthed off at the screen, clearly impatient with Sebastian's own impatience. Sam went to type another string of words out and hit the 'enter' button hard with intent. Once again, he returned his attention to you, his expression the most serious you'd ever seen before. "I'll tell you what we have in mind, but you gotta promise me to tell me if you're not okay with it," he expectantly held out his smallest finger to you. "Pinkie promise."

With a roll of your eyes, you finished your half of the promise. "I swear. Now what exactly did you sign me up for?"

A third _*blip*_ interrupted Sam just as he opened his mouth. He didn't stop to reply to Sebastian this time.

"Seb liked hearing us, right? I thought… maybe we could reenact that one night, but I could pay you back for the killer blowjob," Sam gulped, suddenly unable to look you in the face and expose his blushing cheeks. "The lingerie was a touch for if you felt comfortable with bringing it to video, but again, that's all your decision. We aren't going to be mad if you don't want to."

You could blame it on your brain only thinking with your pussy all you wanted, but with the way your boyfriend's words shot straight to your stomach, making it flip in on itself, you couldn't deny how outrageously hot this all sounded. Sam proved time and time again he would never go against your wishes, keeping you safe and protected from harm no matter the conditions. He trusted Sebastian enough to hear (and possibly _see_ ) you in the midst of actions that only took place behind closed doors. 

You trusted Sam, therefore you trusted Sebastian. As much as reasonably possible.

"Let's just start with the audio for now," you leaned forward to give Sam's flustered cheek a peck, "and then we'll see how it goes. Okay?"

"Okay," he answered back, willing himself to catch his breath and initiate the plan he so carefully crafted. Sam reached around one more time to click away at his computer, presumably getting everything settled and ready. "I love you, no matter what. You know that right?"

"I love you too," you melted into his arms from that warm, silky voice. Biting your lip, you decided to be a menace and back your ass up further into his cock, a silent plea for the man to hurry up and strip so you could get filled already.

Sam gripped your cheeks and jutted his hips up to halfway grind against you. "Alright beautiful, remember what our safe word is?" 

You recited it perfectly, much to his liking.

"Good girl," he clenched his teeth, giving one last hearty slap against your poor rear. "I'm gonna go get changed, okay? I'll start the call when I get back," Sam tapped your thigh to encourage you to stand, only to push you back into the chair the moment he slipped out from beneath you. "Sit nice and pretty for me. I'll be right back." 

Grabbing his headset, he yanked the plug out from the side of his computer before going off to rummage through his dresser for more comfortable clothing. Guess you were going to utilize the speakers? It made sense. That way both you _and_ Sam got to hear Sebastian's reactions.

How was Sebastian going to react, anyway? Positively, you hoped. After all, he was the one who introduced the two of you to the idea in the first place.

Your brain couldn't settle, not after you read the latest reply from Sebastian muttering off about how excited he was. Fuck.

Was he loud and mouthy like Sam was, or was he the type to barely talk at all? You hardly knew the guy and only heard his voice a handful of times. Piecing together an idea of what he'd sound like in bed was an impossible and also morally ambiguous task.

You didn't have time to sit on it, as Sam returned into the bedroom within a few minutes, clad in one of his sleep shirts that pulled snug against the muscles lining his arms and a pair of sweats that hung rather low on his bony waist. A beautiful sight if you ever saw one.

Sam turned the corner and meandered back to you, motioning for you to sit up so he could take back his rightful spot. The man's ass hadn't even touched the seat before he wrapped steady arms around your waist and settled you back into his lap facing the monitor, his erection now even more prominent against your backside. He kept his hold on you, losing himself as he tugged you back further into him, returning to the same lazy pattern of rutting into you as you glided backwards.

One final _*blip*_ resonated through his speakers and interrupted the both of you, Sam's panting heavy on your neck while your head was tossed back on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, we… we should start the call," he groaned against your skin, pausing to kiss at the sensitive spot he knew drove you crazy. Sam scooted the chair up, now able to reach his mouse and start the voice call without you being in the way too much. "Otherwise he might join in and I'll already be fucking your brains out." 

The thought made your toes curl. You rolled your head and whimpered into the groove of his neck as Sam hit the call button, an obnoxious ringtone playing back as you both awaited your guest.

" _Hello?_ " a vaguely recognizable voice spoke.

"Hey," Sam chuckled, whether out of amusement or sheer relief you weren't sure. "We're ready to rock and roll whenever you are, my friend."

There was a slight pause before Sebastian spoke up again. " _Sounds good to me. Also, uh… hi Sam's girlfriend. Sorry I forgot your name. I'm… Sebastian._ "

Okay, you'd be lying if you claimed the man's apprehensiveness wasn't adorable.

Sam snorted from behind you. "I'm sure you'll have it memorized by the time I'm done with her. Right, baby?" Sam ran his hands up both of your thighs, nails biting into your skin and leaving crescent indents behind. "Don't be afraid to talk, princess. He _wants_ to hear you. We both do."

Shit, you were already practically a puddle from just his words alone. You mumbled out a weak 'yes' in response, cut short by Sam kissing that damn weak spot on your neck again.

You couldn't hide the lewd whine that parted your lips at the act, but you felt Sam smile against your throat as soon as you broke your vow of silence. "Good girl, there we go. Always so shy when we start, but trust me, Seb. She's a real animal once you get her going."

To prove his point, he wrapped a hand around your neck and pressed at the sides, expertly pinpointing your carotids. You were just a puppet on a string at that point - his puppet, his toy - only able to cry out in a mix of shock and pleasure at the sudden force.

"That's a good fucking girl," Sam rumbled. His hand dropped to your chest, kneading one of your breasts through the cup of your bra. "Can't choke you too much or ol' Seb here won't be able to hear you, though."

"You _can_ hear her though, right?" Sam's commanding tone morphed back into his regular voice, losing its bite when directed at his friend. "I can turn up the mic sensitivity if I need too."

" _No, you're perfect,_ " Sebastian replied, already breathy at just your few moans. That was an ego boost.

Sam smirked at the screen, hard enough Sebastian was sure to feel it on the other end of the call. "You already going at it? Jeez, man. Haven't even got her wet for you, yet."

" _Fuck you,_ " Sebastian snapped back, " _I can't help that your girlfriend sounds hot._ "

Expecting Sam to call him out and put his friend in his place, he simply continued his quest of pulling more moans from your throat. "Y'hear that, babe? Seb thinks you sound hot. You should tell him 'thank you', don'tcha think?"

Your stomach burned from the inside out, filthy desire running rampant through your bloodstream. "Yes sir, thank you," you cried out as Sam shoved his hand underneath your bra to fully cup your breast without anything blocking his way. You continued to mutter long after your thanks were adequate; thanking Sam for the way his fingers tweaked and rolled around your nipple, and thanking Sebastian for whatever the hell he was doing on the other side of the screen to be making the low grumbles that went straight to your core.

The three of you continued on like that for a bit, Sam's hands roaming your body and exposing every weak spot that had you all but begging to be fucked senseless, audience or no audience. Sebastian wasn't entirely quiet either; though he lacked any real words beyond strings of curses, he didn't shy away from letting a few moans of his own out when you got particularly loud.

Sam was busy shoving his hands in your panties, running the tips of his fingers in circles over your clit, the skin almost burning from how sensitive it was, when Sebastian made a request. 

" _Fucking hell, Sam, what are you doing to that poor girl?_ " he half-laughed, half-moaned. " _Almost want to see so I can take notes or something, damn. Got her crying by the sounds of it._ "

You _were_ crying, though hardly the negative kind. Sam forced a true, genuine sob out of you when he used his thumb and middle finger to pull back the hood of your clit and pressed his pointer directly against the sensitive bud.

"You think so?" Sam teased, the hand not occupied by torturing your pussy coming to grab your face by the cheeks, tilting your head to face him. His eyes scanned up and down, grinning when you blinked away a series of overstimulated tears. "I just checked to see, and sure enough, she is. Such a little whore, crying for your man in front of his friend."

The way they both talked _around_ you, like you weren't even there, drove you to madness. You'd always enjoyed fading into subspace and going completely mentally limp, placant and willing to do anything Sam needed to get off. The times he'd have your head hanging off the edge of the bed, fucking your throat like it was his own personal fleshlight, not even bothering to give anything in return because being used like that was enough of a reward in itself.

But this? Being degraded and turned into little more than a sexual object, only useful for getting these guys off? That was a whole different level of insanity.

And you fucking loved every second of it.

Sam cut through your thoughts - what little you had left as your brain fogged over - with a light slap to the face. "Look at me." 

Obedient as ever, you did just that. Sam paused to moan against your mouth, cock jumping in place against your backside. As he pulled back from kissing you, his palm returned to your cheek, this time with a bit more force. You swear you heard Sebastian say something under his breath, but it didn't matter - Sam was the sole focus for you then, the only clear figure when the rest of the world blurred and faded out.

"You wanna show Seb what a good girl you are for me? Yeah? I'll turn the webcam on and show my pretty slut off, but you gotta beg for it if you want it."

Through the barrage of touching, kissing, and scratching, you held onto Sam's voice like an anchor. Anything sounded like a dream come true, anything if it meant he would let you cum and relieve the burning ache deep inside your belly.

"Please sir, fuck, I wanna show him," you mindlessly babbled, gripping onto his wrist between your legs like a lifeline. "I wanna show him what a good girl I am, please, just let me _cum!_ "

Sam purred into your scalp, kissing the crown of your head as you pleaded for dear life. "Alright, alright, since you asked so nicely, baby. Hey Seb?"

" _Yeah?_ " came his shaky reply.

"Remember what we agreed on? The two rules," Sam's fingers slowed to a halt, the break in the assault giving you precious time to come back down from your high. "I'm gonna need you to repeat them for me so my girl can hear it. Before the camera turns on."

The haziness of your brain still lingered, but with the loss of Sam's fingers dragging you to your peak, you became aware of Sam and Sebastian talking back and forth. 

" _No recording the video,_ " Sebastian stiffly exhaled between his words, " _and if I get to see you guys, I'll turn my camera on for you to see me. Only fair that way._ "

If you judged his words correctly (since you were still teetering on the edge of coherent thought), not only were you getting to hear Sebastian jack off to you and Sam, you were also going to be able to witness it. You'd be fully exposed, a whining, dripping mess in skimpy clothing that hardly left anything to the imagination, all while Sam brutalized you to the point of tears. _And_ you would be able to see proof of exactly how attractive you were to not only Sam, but Sebastian as well.

Consider you signed the hell up.

After confirming one more time with you, Sam stretched up to reach for the webcam atop his monitor, angling it to ensure nothing was missing from Sebastian's view. 

"On the count of three?" Sam offered to Sebastian, confidence wavering now that it was actually go time.

" _Whatever works for you, just hurry up. I'm hard as a fuckin' diamond over here. If you give me blue balls I'm giving you a black eye the next time I see you._ " (Empty threats, you could tell.)

Swallowing his nerves, Sam counted out loud for everyone to hear, and when he got to three, both he and Sebastian turned their webcams on simultaneously. What awaited you was _golden_. 

Split on one side of the screen was Sam's camera, projecting back the two of you tangled up in his seat. From this angle you got to admire how _ravished_ Sam looked - his hair was a mess, a few stray strands plastered to his temples and forehead from sweat, and the look in his eyes was bordering on feral. 

On the opposite side was Sebastian's, a bit lower quality but ultimately still viewable. He only showed himself from the waist down, that signature hoodie of his still on even as his boxers slipped down his pale, wiry legs. Dead and center was him fisting away at his cock, precum leaking out and spilling onto painted nails like a second coat of polish.

 _You_ did that to them. Nobody else but you. And Sam too, you supposed, but mostly you.

" _Fuuuuuck. Even prettier than I imagined. You really fucked her up, Sam._ " Sebastian's wrist turned, cranking away at his cock while praising the downright debauchery Sam had accomplished. 

"You know it," the blonde quipped, resuming his torture and teasing a finger at your entrance. "Wanna watch me make her cum with my hands?"

" _Just shut up and wreck her already,_ " Sebastian spat, running his thumb along the head of his cock to smear his precum further down his shaft. " _I wanna see you make her fall apart. Don't mind me, I'm loving every bit of this as long as you keep going._ "

You involuntarily clenched at Sebastian's lack of filter, just in time for Sam to fully sheathe his finger inside. 

"Damn Seb, you should've felt how tight she clamped down on me just now," you caught Sam's smug smile on the camera preview. "Maybe one day I'll let him try it out for himself, huh? Whaddaya think of that, princess?"

You hardly had the capacity to think with everything going on around (and inside) you, let alone to form words, but you talked yourself into giving Sam an eager nod. 

" _Dude, don't say shit like that or I'll bust before the fun part,_ " Sebastian keened, ceasing his stroking. " _Motherfucker._ "

"No need to worry about that right now though, sweetheart," Sam pulled you tighter to his chest, hissing at the added pressure on his cock. Slipping your panties down to your ankles, he pulled his finger out of you to splay his hands against the back of your knees, forcing you to lift your legs up and rest your feet on either side of the desk. "For now, all you gotta worry about is keeping those legs spread nice and wide so he can see you cum. Don't let them fall or he'll have to see me bend you over my lap and _really_ embarrass you. Understand?"

If you nodded with any more vigor, your neck probably would've snapped in two. Instantly Sam plunged his finger back inside you, not an ounce of hesitation in sight as he curled it towards your upper walls. It wasn't his usual angle of going about it, accustomed to having you lie on your back while he finger fucked you, but it didn't stop his efforts in the slightest. 

All at once your knees threatened to buckle, head tossing back onto his shoulder until you were staring at the ceiling and _howling_ as his finger finally rubbed against your g-spot. 

"Bingo," he licked his lips, face warming at the view of you unraveling below him. "I'd ask if you wanted more, but I think good whores like you are always down to get filled more, huh?"

His ring finger slid in beside his middle, and then you were putty in his hands. Sam tilted his head, kissing the tears away from the corner of your eye before they could stain your cheeks. "You're getting awfully tight around me, babe. You gonna cum for me and Seb? Better keep those fucking legs up if you want it."

Yes, yes, you wanted it, you wanted it so badly you felt like you were going to _die_ if you couldn't finish in the next five seconds. Thankfully Sam read your mind and pulled out his trump card.

"Make sure you're lookin' Seb. This right here is my ult," Sam sped up his pace, the sound of your wetness echoing off the walls of the room. If you weren't currently riding on cloud nine you would've clocked him in the face for making a nerdy joke in the middle of sex. But you lacked the strength to do so, especially when Sam took his free hand and pushed the heel of it down _hard_ below your bladder, exponentially increasing his brutal pace and fucking you with the strength of his arm as opposed to his wrists like he was doing moments earlier. For added measure, he stretched his fingers to reach your clit, picking up where he left off earlier.

Within seconds you were thrashing in his arms, digging your heels into the poor wood of his desk to ensure your legs never slipped out of position. For a few blissful seconds, you were carried away above everything, head feeling higher than a kite. Sam held you through it, wrapping an arm around your midsection to clutch you tight, for which you were ever grateful - without him you were pretty sure you would've floated off into orbit.

When you came to, Sam was kissing the side of your neck, murmuring the sweetest praises imaginable into the secrecy of your ear. A cacophony of 'good girl', 'so precious', 'so perfect for me', and any other possible compliment he could've tossed your way in your afterglow. You stopped keeping track and made do with going limp in his grasp, your feet falling to the floor as soon as he guided your legs back down with sturdy hands.

" _You sure you didn't kill her? She looks dead, man._ " 

"Shhhhut up," you grumbled, finally opening your eyes to see Sebastian still jerking away, though his dick looked _painfully_ hard. He really didn't have to hold out like he imagined he did.

Speaking of painfully hard, Sam was still throbbing behind you just as much, if not more. Regaining your strength, you pushed yourself forward in his lap to sit up straight, fully intent on returning the favor with your hands and mouth. You pulled your panties back up to make sure you wouldn't trip over them when you got down.

Sam had other ideas.

Your world spun again as Sam shot out of his seat, kicking it back so it wouldn't get in the way as he forced you against his desk.

"No, I don't need your mouth right now," he dug his nails into your hips again, tugging you backwards into his crotch. "Need that pussy of yours. I don't care if he watches."

The sound of shifting clothes behind you compelled you to peak over your shoulder at Sam, who wasted no time in shoving the waistband of his sweats and his boxers down in one fell swoop. In lieu of stopping and giving you a chance to admire the view, Sam shoved his hand against your upper back until your chest pressed almost painfully into his desk. "Stick your ass out," his hand crawled up the expanse of your back to hold you in place by the base of your neck. "Now."

The second you shoved your hips backwards, Sam encircled your waist with his whole other arm, yanking you into him until his cock slid between the crevice of your cheeks. It was heavy and hot against you, even through the panties separating your bodies from one another. 

Sam hissed through his teeth, cock drooling on the curve of your ass, enthusiastic beyond description to finally fill you like you craved. "I'm going to fuck you in front of Sebastian and show him _exactly_ who this pretty cunt belongs to, got it?" 

Both your words and your breath were stolen from you when Sam's finger hooked underneath your panties to tug them to the side, giving him enough room to stretch you full in one smooth, gliding thrust. There was an inkling of an ache at the sudden intrusion, but you were more than acclimated to his cock carving its shape inside of you at that point. If anything, the melding of pain and pleasure only turned you on more.

You'd mostly forgotten Sebastian was still present until you heard him let out the most sinful groan when Sam bottomed out inside.

" _That's what I'm talking about, fuck,_ " the faceless voice of Sebastian cried out. " _Don't go easy on her on my account. Go nuts._ "

"Oh I fucking will," Sam bit his lip, pulling out only to slam himself back in at full force, making your whole body shift from his efforts. "Gonna fuck her up so good. Just the way she likes it, yeah?"

Sam's hand shoved your cheek against the wood, making it impossible to do anything more than garble out halfway intelligible, high pitched pleas. A puddle of drool began to form underneath your chin, no remaining dignity left to care about going slack-jawed and cock crazy.

"Oh my _fuck_ ," Sam's hands roamed restlessly across your body, clutching at your chest before halting his motion completely. Nimble fingers unclasped the hook of your bra, hardly bothering to yank the straps off your shoulders. You took the liberty of shrugging them off of you, one arm at a time, struggling at times thanks to Sam's relentless thrusts.

When your bra hit the floor, cold air hitting your skin making your nipples harden, Sam grabbed you by the front of your neck again in a proper choking position. From there, he drew your back flush to his chest, arching your back and putting your chest on full display while digging his fingernails into your throat.

"That's it, princess, _shit._ You get so tight when I choke you," his hips pistoned inside you twice as hard for a few speedy thrusts. "Go on and show him your gorgeous tits for me. I know he's been dying to see them. Don't make him wait any longer."

Once again, Sam's voracious pace was distracting enough that Sebastian faded from existence. You mustered up the courage to open one eye, deathly curious as to what the other guy was up to. As you expected, Sebastian was going to town, a plethora of his own grunts and moans beautifully ringing through the speakers.

" _Sam, you better make that girl cum already,_ " Sebastian's hand blurred from how vigorously he was fucking it. " _I wanna see her face when you cum inside her. Need to cum with you so I can pretend it's me doing it instead, fuck-_ "

All of the attention from both men was too much, yet not enough. You were torn between staring at Sam's camera, his sweaty forehead resting against your shoulder blade as he railed you, and Sebastian's camera, cock pulsating in the porcelain skin of his fist. 

Sebastian's suggestion made your stomach swirl, the thought of being lended out to Sam's friend far too much to digest at the moment. You suspected it would've deterred Sam the least bit to hear such a bold statement, but he fucked you even deeper, whimpering when you clenched up around his cock. Taking up as much room in your pussy as possible, it seemed Sam was determined to stay there for good and keep Sebastian far away from his rightful prize.

"You wish," Sam spared a glance at the webcam, looking Sebastian dead in the eyes. "This is all _mine_ ," a particularly powerful thrust shook you down to the bone and threatened to send you spiraling out of control. "If you want it so badly you'll have to get through me, and I don't budge easily."

They were seriously fighting over the right to fuck you, even as Sam's thighs slapped against your own trembling pair of legs and his balls occasionally smacked your clit from the fiery motion. 

That _really_ shouldn't have been enough to make you fall apart completely, but alas, it was. 

You were in good company, however. Even as your pussy spasmed around his cock, basically milking the cum out of him, Sam's tempo never faltered. 

"Yeah, that's it beautiful, cum for me. Cum around this fat cock," Sam coaxed you, his fingers returning to rub at your clit with reckless abandon. "Show Seb how good I fuck you. How much I own this pussy. Tell him you're my slut, my little bitch. Let him know his place."

The clitoral stimulation and the crudeness of his babbling led to the dam inside to break, your stomach aflame and body heating along with it. But Sam still wasn't satisfied.

"I said, _fucking tell him_."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," your mouth ran on its own accord, brain too fuzzy to do anything but crumble to its knees and obey, "I'm your slut, Sam. I'm your bitch, your good girl, your whore, _FUCK!_ "

Your pussy flooded Sam's cock inside you, drowning him in your cum. He turned his head to bite down into the meat of your shoulder, clamping down hard enough to break skin, screaming his own release into your flesh. Sebastian followed shortly after, favoring an explosive groan over the higher-pitched yell that Sam delivered as he filled you to the brim.

The three of you made for an interesting sight, all huffing and chests heaving as you rode out the waves of pleasure. Sam was the first to move, _finally_ giving your pussy a break and pulling out if only to rut between your cheeks again. Slowly, he carefully settled your limp, useless body back down, letting you momentarily rest against the desk as he walked off to grab a rag from the bathroom.

Left alone with you for the time being, Sebastian felt obligated to speak up while he cleaned himself off. " _You're… really something. Sam's lucky to have you,_ " his voice dropped barely above a whisper. " _I hope that wasn't too much for you guys. A-And I didn't mean that last part, I swear._ "

Composed enough to find your feet, you took a couple steps back to move the chair closer so you could rest. You stopped when your eyes noticed Sam's cum dribbling out of you, staining your thighs and panties white. 

" _That's… really hot._ "

You snorted. "You're telling me."

Sam's loud, bubbly voice interrupted your thoughts, already in his state of post-nut bliss. He whistled to himself as he marched back into the bedroom, a clean rag in hand. At some point, his boxers made their way back on his hips, though his sweats were mysteriously missing. Must've left them in the bathroom.

"I see you two are getting along," he teased, sitting you down in his chair for him to help clean up.

You playfully punched the arm not busy wiping you off. "I would hope so, after all that. You happy with yourself, maestro?"

"More than ever," Sam rose up and gave your forehead a smooch. 

Sebastian cleared his throat, tilting his webcam up to show his face for the first time that night. He looked just as much of a wreck as Sam, hair tossed every which way and face reddened all over. " _Right, so… thanks for this. It was fun. Hopefully you feel the same._ "

Sam shot his friend a cheeky thumbs up and an even dorkier set of finger guns. "Looking good over there, bud. I sure enjoyed it," he swiveled his head to face you, pinching your cheek playfully, "and I'm pretty sure my girl enjoyed it too." 

" _That's the impression I got,_ " Sebastian's static-y voice chuckled. " _I'll let you two go though. Thanks again for… for the nut._ "

Wow, this man was stupidly adorable without meaning to be. He and Sam made for a powerful duo.

"Sure thing. If you're ever up for it again," Sam searched your face for any signs of hesitation before continuing, "I think we'd both be down for another session."

Sebastian choked on his spit. " _Uh, yeah, sure. I'll let you know if that's the case,_ " he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. " _See you guys around. Same time tomorrow for_ Colossal Dungeons _, Sam?_ "

"Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe you can keep your hands to yourself this time, princess," Sam poked his tongue out at you before flipping around to face his desk, shutting down his webcam. "G'night, Seb."

Sebastian gave a weak two-fingered wave before ending the call, his profile picture disappearing as the program switched back to his direct messages.

* * *

**xXFrozenTearsXx [22:21]**  
You sneaky little shit.

 **pepperoniandsamsage [22:21]**  
oh no, what did i do to upset the great and powerful sebastian this time

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [22:21]**  
Her lingerie. Is that why you asked me what my favorite color was??

 **pepperoniandsamsage [22:21]**  
….

**pepperoniandsamsage [22:21]**  


**xXFrozenTearsXx [22:22]**  
...I cannot fucking stand you.

 **pepperoniandsamsage [22:22]**  
daww u know thats a lie 💜 u love me

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [22:22]**  
Uh huh. 

**xXFrozenTearsXx [22:22]**  
Hey, so… uh. Weird thing to say but

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [22:23]**  
If you're ever in town and happen to bring your girlfriend…

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [22:23]**  
Just know I'm not opposed for a live action remake of tonight.

 **xXFrozenTearsXx [22:23]**  
Anyways. Gnight for real, sport

\--

"Hey sweetheart? What do you think about coming with me to visit my family back in Pelican Town?"

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..hello 😳 i can explain 
> 
> should... should i make _another_ chapter.... in which seb physically meets up...... because boy i am tempted. just depends on the reception this chapter gets really
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed!! this was a fun first dive into the smut world and i had a blast writing it. i shall now take thirty showers to cleanse myself and return to my normal wholesome content now 🙏


	4. Triple Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam brings you back to Pelican Town with him to "visit family".
> 
> That goes about as well as you can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks my knuckles* your cries have been heard. i cannot let my fellow sinners go without a good meal
> 
> 18k. it's 18k of porn. if it gets repetitive i apologize but there's only so many unique ways one can write about getting it on before running out of syllables and ideas
> 
> the first few bits of this is "plot" because i blab a lot when i write but once the sin starts coming, it don't stop coming (pun fully intended). im SO SORRY for the wait to get to the action with this mammoth of an ending.
> 
> TWs for the following: breathplay (choking but it aint major), degradation ("slut", "whore", etc), objectification, dumbification, smoking The Good Kush, slapping, marking (biting and scratching), spanking, and maybe a tiny bit of dubcon for the teasing at dinner? mind the tags for the rest of what to expect, as usual!
> 
> P.S. if you want some listening material, the playlist i had in mind for sam to pull up on his phone was [this one](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0htylxk5cFDT74RuVEwvZV?si=YyvD39L0QQ2CsX2kRqdDOA&utm_source=copy-link) so there's some background music. i listened to it almost exclusively while writing this bad boy
> 
> i don't plan on continuing on with this unfortunately as other projects demand my attention, but thank you guys sm for your kind words 💞 each and every comment motivates me to continue my work!

In the past year you spent together with Sam, you came to understand one major certitude - Sam loved surprises.

He loved being surprised. He never failed to swoon over the times you ordered takeout when you knew he had a shitty day at work, or the rare occasion where you spotted something at the store that reminded you of him and brought it home to toss his way. 

But what Sam liked more than those treats was being on the giving end of these surprises.

Sam was a bold lover, over-the-top and overzealous and constantly finding opportunities to swoop you off of your feet. Whether it was a random date night at an _actual_ restaurant (not McDonalds, much to his dismay) or coming home with a bouquet of your favorite flowers, Sam's love language was painfully obvious - his expression of love came in the from of presents and gifts.

That being said, Sam's surprises had a secret tendency to become… more than you bargained for.

Looking back on it, why you didn't immediately recognize the motif behind his spontaneous visit to his family was beyond you. Perhaps your judgement was clouded by the concept of being at a point in your relationship that Sam _wanted_ to show you off to them. Or, better yet, the idea that he wished to include you and make you feel like you were part of the whole household, a step into long-term commitment you were only mildly apprehensive about. And sure, there was bound to be some part in that mischievous head of his that truly intended on making you feel at home.

But truthfully, once the realization hit that Sam wanted to introduce you to the whole town, any other explanation failed to hold up as much as your theory did.

He wanted to invite Sebastian into the middle of things. The raven haired man had gotten a taste of you, and either him or your boyfriend (or possibly both of them) decided that one sip just wasn't adequate. 

The scariest part was that, given enough probing, you'd probably let him.

\--

Pelican Town, from what you had seen in the plethora of pictures Sam showed you on the bus ride there, was a _gorgeous_ place. Small and tight-knit, but a beautiful slice of the countryside nonetheless.

You probably would've appreciated it more if you didn't arrive late at the bus stop, thereby delaying your trip by a couple hours. It wasn't your fault - you were adamant about it - that Sam got handsy right before you two packed your bags and headed out the door. Regardless of who was to blame, by the time the wheels stopped in the valley, night was threatening to overtake the town, merely a sliver of sunlight left on the horizon.

Being the gentleman he was, Sam offered to swing your backpack over one shoulder in addition to hauling his much heavier duffle bag around. He struggled at first, bless his heart, but it was only a short walk from the bus stop into the center of town. You _told_ him not to overpack, reminded him that this was only a weekend trip, but your boyfriend, while being incredible and lovely, was also selectively deaf when he wanted to be.

Luggage in tow, Sam led you through the town plaza, pointing out a general store, a health clinic, and even a snazzy little saloon that seemed to hold particularly fond memories for him. You were certain you made it to his house when he immediately dropped everything at the doorstep, knocking like a madman at the door and jumping into the arms of the poor woman who greeted him on the other side.

Jodi, her name was. She was a beautiful woman, barely showing any signs of aging, and boasted a demeanor sweeter than honey. It was easy to see where Sam's kind nature originated from. She welcomed you into her home without an ounce of hesitation, going so far as to give you a hug and a squeeze that just _felt_ like home.

There was also a younger boy who couldn't have been older than eight, perhaps nine at oldest. You recalled hearing Sam mention his younger brother on occasion, in those odd hours where he became extremely homesick and only your touch could soothe his heart. His name was Vincent - Sam insisted the young boy step out of his comfort zone and introduce himself to you - and he was just as ecstatic and overjoyed to see Sam as his older brother was to see him. Even when Sam scooped him off his feet and dangled him upside down to playfully torment him to the point of uncontrollable giggles.

The excitement of Sam's arrival still lingered long into the evening. You took it upon yourself to help Jodi with dinner preparations - it was the least you could do to return the favor of housing and feeding you for the next few days. Jodi shot down your offers at first, insisting you were a guest and therefore free of responsibilities, but like Sam warned her, you were anything if not persistent. She still refused to give you the brunt of the work, but Jodi settled with letting you knead some dough to bake into dinner rolls, all the while she busied herself with chopping up various vegetables.

In the end, it was a damn good thing you weren't the one with a knife in your hands, because you would've accidentally chopped multiple fingers off when there was a knock at the door that Sam was _especially_ eager to answer.

You refused to turn around and dedicated yourself to finishing up the remaining portion of dough. Maybe it was Abigail? Sam did mention her being the third member of him and Sebastian's posse. There was also a chance it was a friend of Jodi's, although you figured the woman would've mentioned it or at least perked up more when the knock came.

When Sam's voice mingled with another deeper, vaguely familiar tone, you immediately ruled out your visitor being Abigail. Nope. That timbre couldn't belong to anyone else, but…

"Seb! My man!" 

_Sam, you lovable, insufferable dickhead._

You still weren't going to budge. No greeting him or even facing his direction until it was absolutely necessary.

"My girlfriend's in the kitchen right now helping Mom fix dinner. You should come see her!"

He said it so pleasantly, as if a week ago the three of you weren't basically exchanging live videos of each other's genitals. Then again, nobody would believe you for a second if word got out about it. It was too far fetched, too impossible and un-Sam-like to concoct such a lewd scheme. (Pfft, please.)

Sam snuck his way up behind you, jabbing a finger into the side of your ribs right where he knew you were ticklish. Your whole body froze in place, clenching the pitiful dough you were kneading underneath your fingertips. 

"Hey, babe! Leave those buns alone for a second and come say hi to Seb," Sam grinned, lightly tapping one of your ass cheeks at the mention of buns. It was a miracle his mother didn't notice - you didn't want to imagine the lecture that would ensue if she caught him in the act. Personally, you would've smacked him back, but your hands were coated with flour, and you knew he would get you back tenfold for a face full of powder. 

In place of starting a food fight, you dusted your hands off and rinsed them clean in the sink. You glanced down to wipe your hands clean with a hand towel, willing yourself to relax and take a deep breath before turning away from the kitchen. 

_Maybe he forgot. No, that's impossible, you don't just forget what watching your best friend rail his girlfriend looks like. Dammit._

When you finally willed yourself to face the other man, he was engrossed in another conversation Sam kick-started while awaiting your arrival. At some point the boys made himself at home on the big, bright blue sofa near the kitchen doorway. Neither of them noticed you until you cleared your throat, causing both of their heads to swivel your way.

"There she is!" Sam rose to his feet and jumped to your side, wrapping an arm around you and shoving you towards Sebastian. He took turns pointing from you to his friend, still comfortable as all hell on the couch, and back again. "Seb, girlfriend. Girlfriend, Seb."

You managed to give the stranger a pitiable, weak wave, chewing the inside of your cheek as you found your voice. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

Sebastian didn't react much, only finding it necessary to nod his chin at you. "Likewise."

Whether you were grateful for or upset by his lack of emotion at seeing you was up for debate.

"Alright, well, I gotta get back and put these rolls in the oven," you awkwardly coughed into your elbow, an excuse to break eye contact. What Sebastian lacked in words he certainly made up for in peering right through you, instinctively sensing the front you were putting up. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"She's a little shy, don't sweat it dude," you heard Sam reassure Sebastian as you trailed back into the kitchen. The thought of Sebastian taking offense to your cautiousness hardly seemed feasible… was Sam saying that to his friend or to himself? "She'll come around after a bit."

With a quick reapplying of flour to your hands, you went back to work finishing up the rolls and silently prayed to any deity that felt up for being generous.

\--

They weren't being slick.

Sam took the seat next to yours, with his mom facing him on the opposite side. Which by extension meant Sebastian took up the remaining seat - directly across from you, forcing you to meet his eye whenever you glanced over at Jodi to engage in the conversation. 

You were convinced they had some sort of secret language, some way to communicate telepathically to ensure they both cornered you to embarrass you to the fullest of their abilities.

Dinner began innocently enough, with no ulterior motives in sight. Jodi stuck with asking you and Sam the usual couple questions - where did you meet him, how living together was going, when are you going to give her grandkids, etcetera. Sam backed you up when the questions she was asking became too invasive for your liking, but truthfully Jodi's interrogation was at the far back of your mind.

What occupied your attention more so than that was the man sitting a couple feet away from you. The way his eyes lightened up when you took a turn to speak, the glimmer of mischief hardly hidden. Not to mention the length of time he held eye contact with you, his pair of coal-black eyes lingering just a touch too long to be considered friendly.

No, this man was ogling you, imprinting your face into his memory before he was sure to completely destroy it later. All it took was one unmistakable flick of a look down at your lips for you to catch onto his game. 

And if that weren't enough proof of the funny business he and Sam were formulating, Sebastian snuck his way into physical territory.

It was one look at each other, an unspoken agreement, a secret request for permission.

You didn't have time to theorize their scheme before the very end of Sebastian's foot was bumping against your own, easing its way up your ankle with light, teasing touches.

This asshole was playing footsie with you. You, his best friend's girlfriend, underneath said best friend's family dinner table. And Sam willingly allowed him to perform such a ballsy act.

 _Bastards, the both of them_.

Sam brought you along with at least _some_ intention of inviting Sebastian into the middle of fucking you. No ifs, ands, or buts.

This was becoming more than you could handle right now.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom," you straightened up in your chair, a leg already hiked over the side and ready to leave as soon as possible.

Sebastian's foot retreated underneath him, a look of concern twinged with guilt rising to his face. His head swiveled to face Sam, searching for a confirmation only he could provide.

Sam caught his eye and looked your way, dropping his utensils to his plate with a startling _*klink*_. "You alright babe?"

Words failing you, a nod answered far more than any verbal affirmation could. "Just need to go is all," you peeked over at Jodi for backup. "A lady could always use some freshening up, too."

Jodi's eyes crinkled as she cheekily grinned. "Of course, dear. If you go to the living room," she paused her eating to point a dainty finger to the room behind you, "the bathroom's the first door on the right."

Murmuring a quick thanks, you walked as fast as you could to the bathroom without raising suspicion. With the safety of the door locked behind you, it was finally possible to gather your thoughts.

You planted both hands onto the sink and stared at your reflection in the mirror, closely inspecting it for a clue as to how the _hell_ you got yourself into this situation.

Sebastian was only supposed to be a watcher. A _voyuer_ , as Google had informed you. At no point in that definition did it entail physical contact. So why was Sam sitting back and not kicking Sebastian up one side of the hill and down the other for playing fucking _footsie_ with you, like some sort of depraved teenager?

A better question to ask would've been why you enjoyed it so much. Was it the attention from multiple people? Or maybe the inherent illicitness of being touched by someone who wasn't your significant other? Fuck, you weren't sure, but like hell you would completely shoot down the opportunity. 

Flashbacks of that night popped into your head. Sebastian's borderline illegal, throaty groans at the sight of Sam thoroughly corrupting you in front of him. The delectable view he gave you as he stroked himself off, cock painfully swollen and red, edging himself until both you and Sam met your ends first. The fully fucked over look when he panned his camera up to his face, eyes glazed over with lust and hair a disheveled wreck. If only he could've been there in front of you so you could dig your nails into his scalp, holding onto him for dear life as Sam fucked you into oblivion.

Okay. Maybe, just maybe, you were content with how this night appeared to be going.

Sam's voice from the other side of the door broke your concentration, muffled from behind the wood. "Y'alright? I can come in if you need me to," his voice softened with concern. He couldn't have picked up how even his comfort sounded more like an innuendo than support, but you sure did.

In a flustered panic, you flushed the empty toilet and set off to wash your hands to remain somewhat believable. "No, no, I'm fine," you raised your voice over the running water. "I was just headed out. Go back to the table, I'll be right out."

Sam huffed, voice far too subdued for him to truly be upset. "If you say so."

Once the shadow of Sam's feet under the door vanished, you finished washing your hands with a sigh of relief before returning to the table. 

Sebastian apparently learned his manners in the timeframe you were gone. Not once upon your return did any part of him make physical contact with you, and he even kept his eyes glued to either his plate or Sam, taking a break from eyefucking you. You began to wonder if Sam chewed him out when you left, but he wasn't dramatic enough to cause a commotion over dinner - especially since that meant he'd have to reveal what exactly he was mad at Sebastian for doing.

The last remaining tease the two boys could hurl at you came out during the very last few moments of the meal. Right when you let your guard down too, dammit.

"Mmm," Sam's tongue darted out to lick up some stray bits of food at the corner of his mouth. He gave his belly a couple pats for emphasis. "I don't know about you guys, but I am _stuffed_. What about you, babe?"

Again, it was phenomenal how you fell into such an obvious trap.

Sebastian blurted in, your mouth too busy with chewing up some bread to speak. "If she isn't now," the sound of his voice curled into a smirk that was almost palpable, "she will be soon."

 _Motherfucker_.

"I mean, Ms. Jodi's cooking is so good," he continued after an unnecessarily prolonged pause, eyes piercing right through you, "how could you not leave here with a full stomach?"

You gulped down your bite of food, wincing when it took a couple swallows for the only partially chewed bread to go down. Sam's eyes burned into the side of your head, no doubt judging your response to Sebastian's crude implication. 

"Of course," you smiled wearily at Jodi, one eye twitching when Sebastian raised a smartass eyebrow at you. "Your cooking is delicious!"

Jodi was oblivious to the whole thing, thank goodness. The last thing you needed was for her to read between the lines and have to explain yourself. "Aw shucks, you don't have to butter me up, hun. I adore you already! But thank you sweetheart."

She wouldn't adore you if she knew her son was plotting to whore you out to the young man sitting next to her. Especially if she was aware of just how much you would _like it._

Luckily, with that out of their system, the two teasing buttwads finally gave you peace to finish your meal. It was only a couple of minutes before you cleared your plate, Sebastian doing the same shortly after. You excused yourself from the table first, lowering the odds of any further instigating from happening.

Escaping to the kitchen, warm water splashed off the plate in your hand as you swirled it around in the sink, rinsing the bigger chunks of food left caked on to its surface. 

Once again, Sam simply couldn't resist the urge to catch you by surprise. Just when you nudged the faucet off, a pair of hands grazed your waist, unmistakably belonging to your boyfriend.

"Hey sugar," he mumbled against your ear, squeezing you tighter against his chest. Sam caught wind of your breathiness and chuckled against the skin of your neck, goosebumps prickling underneath his lips. "We weren't going too far in there, were we?"

Your fingers tightened against the metal rim of the sink. In any other circumstance, you would've loved to press even closer to Sam and release all the sweet noises he coaxed out of you. But you were not even fifteen feet away from his _mother_ , and that wasn't going to fly.

"No, I was just… caught off guard," you admitted, biting your lip to muffle yourself when the telltale stiffness of Sam's dick cushioned itself against your rear. "You know he was playing footsie with me, right? Footsie, Sam. Did you tell him to?"

"He can be nervy at times," he replied without so much as a hint of worry. "I'll admit, I didn't think he'd take my suggestions to heart."

So he _did_ tell him to do that. 

"You fucker," Sam released his grip on you as you swung around in place to face him. You crossed your arms with a huff. "What game are you guys getting at?"

All puffed up and defensive, Sam couldn't help but take the opportunity to pick on you one more time.

"If you wash this for me," he leaned over to the counter where he propped his plate down, picking it up and plopping it in the sink on top of your own dish with a smirk, "I'll consider letting you in on our secret plan. Deal?"

"Whatever," you playfully shoved a hand against his chest. Just as fast as you faced him, you spun back around on your heel to hurriedly rinse his plate off. "You're such an ass. Both of you."

Sam clicked his tongue, flicking one of your ass cheeks to tease you further. "You love it, babygirl. I know you would've spoken up to me just now otherwise."

"You really think so?" You paused to wetten your fingers under the faucet, taking the opportunity to seek revenge by flicking water at him. "You're right. But fuck you."

"That's the plan, babycakes," Sam dodged your attacks, smirking like a madman the whole way through. One perfectly timed wink before he ran off left you a flustered, frozen-still mess in the middle of his kitchen. 

You hated how quick-witted that son of a bitch was.

\--

The three of you couldn't have left Sam's house any sooner.

Not because Jodi was picking up on the teasing, but because if either of the men made one more seemingly innocent jab at you, you would be forced to yank them into the nearest empty room and demand for them to put their money where their mouths were. 

Thankfully it didn't come to such drastic measures. That was bound to be a horrible first impression to give.

After you dutifully finished washing his plate per his request, Sam called you and Sebastian into his room, disguising the sudden meeting as wanting to show you some of his stuff. What _really_ unfolded was Sam sitting you down and explaining, without much detail so as to remain mysterious, that you and him would be staying the night at Sebastian's. And that they were going to let whatever would happen, happen. 

Neither Sam nor Sebastian missed the way your legs crossed at the hidden implications, rubbing your thighs the slightest bit to relieve the rising ache between them. Thankfully they spared you any condescending or humiliating comments, settling for sharing a knowing smirk between each other.

Everyone finished dinner around the same time, and once Vincent got a goodnight hug from Sam, the boys were dead-set on leaving for Sebastian's place as soon as possible. They hovered around in the living room with you, inching closer to the door with every passing minute.

"No need to worry Ms. Jodi," Sebastian clapped a hand on one of Sam's shoulders, "I'll have these two lovebirds back with you by noon tomorrow."

What, was he suddenly your chaperone to prom? You didn't recall Sebastian being so bold and cocky online, but you'd be lying if you said it wasn't the least bit attractive.

Jodi giggled behind her hand, blissfully unaware of the chaos that was bound to ensue within the next hour or so. "You guys have fun now! It's a shame Abigail couldn't make it to dinner," she wistfully sighed, trailing off in thought. "Maybe next time."

Oh, right. Sebastian claimed during dinner that the other girl was "feeling under the weather". You had believed him, honestly, but now you knew better. Clearly both he and Sam had pre-planned a backup excuse for their friend's absence.

"If we see her at all we'll tell her you said hi!" Sam replied, picking up his duffle bag from the doorway and tossing the strap over his shoulder. He paused to look your way, ensuring you had your backpack with all your sleep stuff, too. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, the three of you were off.

Headed straight for the lion's den, about to undergo whatever treatment lied in waiting for you. Walking between two young men, in the dark, in the middle of a town you first set foot in not three hours ago.

Granted, one of the aforementioned men was your boyfriend, but still. It didn't sound the best on paper.

At some point, you passed a playground on the upper side of town. Sam pointed out the swing set in particular, mentioning the time Sebastian apparently pushed him too hard and sent the young boy flying, eventually busting one of his baby teeth out. It was a cute distraction, and you momentarily got swept away by the boys banter back and forth following Sam's accusation.

But as you turned the corner past the abandoned community center, Sebastian perked up at the sight of his house, and a high tide of dread washed over you.

It was a nice enough home, not that your attention was set on admiring the decor. You were too busy battling your racing thoughts as Sebastian briefly introduced you to his sister - Maru, if you recalled correctly - before he herded you and Sam into the basement he called his room.

"My mom's still out with Demetrius at the Saloon," Sebastian mumbled as he guided everyone down a small flight of stairs, eventually swinging open the door at the bottom less enthusiastically than you expected. He wasn't already bored of this, was he? You hadn't even done anything yet.

"They should be out for a couple more hours. And even if they do come home, they won't bother coming in if the door's locked. They've learned their lesson about that before."

You blinked away the mental image of what shenanigans Sebastian got up to behind the privacy of a locked door. His poor parents.

"Anyway," he continued on, waving you and Sam into his corridor before shutting the door behind him with an ominous _*click*_. "Welcome to my humble abode, or some shit. Make yourself at home."

Sam clearly was no stranger to hanging out here, instantly dropping his bag and belly flopping onto a worn out couch propped by the door. He made a muffled noise into one of the pillows lying on it, yanking his head back in sudden surprise. "Dude, do you not spray anything on this thing? It _reeks_ of weed, man."

Sebastian silently nudged by you as you stood awkwardly by the door, making his way over to Sam and plopping himself down on his friend's body. No attempt was made at paying mind to the pained grunt the blonde let out upon impact. "Shut up. I have incense going when I smoke. I just lit a bowl there and chilled this morning so the smell's fresh."

"Get off me, you dick!" Sam squirmed underneath Sebastian, his bony ass no doubt jabbing his legs. The other man bounced once to jostle Sam up one more time with a maniacal cackle, eventually relenting with his torture and finding his feet again.

"You come into _my_ room and complain about how it smells, and _I'm_ the asshole?" Sebastian snickered, stretching his arms behind his head and cracking a couple of joints in the process. At the peak of his stretch, his hoodie rising a few scandalous inches and exposing a _very_ happy trail, Sebastian met your eyes for the first time since you arrived. "Oh, you don't care if we smoke, right? I figured you knew Sam did, with you two being together so long and all."

You were aware. Hell, Sam had his own piece back at the apartment on the rare occasion he had a shitty day at work and needed to let loose. It wasn't something you actively participated in very often, but you didn't mind it. 

"Nah, you're fine," your eyes darted away to admire the rest of the room. For a grown man, it should've been silly to have so many nerdy posters and comic books lying around in the open, but it was charming in Sebastian's case. It fit the owner of the room perfectly. 

At the sound of the weariness of your voice, Sam scrambled to sit up on the couch, hugging the evidently stinky pillow to his chest. "You okay, sweetheart? You look like a lost puppy. C'mere." 

Like the lost puppy you appeared to be, you blindly followed Sam patting the cushion next to him and made yourself as comfortable as you could manage. Blonde hair tickled your nose as Sam gently laid his chin on top of your head in an almost protective manner. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice you were nervous beyond belief, and he wasn't about to let your anxiety go unchecked.

"Here, I'm gonna go smoke one real quick," Sebastian's voice broke the awkward silence as you settled in. He circled around his desk, rummaging around his monitor and snatching up a half finished box of cigarettes. "I'll give you two some space."

As soon as the door shut when the other man left, Sam tugged you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest. "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to, baby." 

You planted your head on his shoulder, facing his neck and breathing lightly against his sun-kissed skin. "It's just nerves," you whispered, low enough for only the pair of you to hear. "It's like last time… just a lot more intense. Because… y'know…"

"Being in person is a lot different?" Sam answered for you. When you nodded, one of his hands raised to cup your cheek, gently nudging you to look him in the face. "This is all up to you. We wanted to give you something nice, not take advantage of you or anything. I would never let anyone do that to my girl, myself included."

His kindness engulfed your chest in warmth. "I know. I trust both of you," Sam's lips found your forehead and gave an adoring peck, interrupting your tangent. The smile that tugged at your mouth made your boyfriend positively beam back at you. "I love you. And as nervous as I am… I do want this. Whatever this is."

" _This_ ," Sam squeezed you tighter, fingers daring to roam south towards your ass, "is whatever you want it to be. We'll go as far as you want. Or as not-far as you want. You're the captain of this ship."

Butterflies swarmed in your stomach. Sam had no right to be so damn adorable yet undeniably hot at the same time. "Call me Jack Sparrow, then."

"Ah, ah," Sam playfully raised a finger to your lips and corrected you, "that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, love. He earned that title fair and square."

"Whatever," you giggled, pulling him up by his shoulders to fully capture his lips with your own. What started as loving, doting kisses, soft and sweet, were quick to dissolve into something heavier and needier, as they always did. Sam had a way of bringing out a dangerous, promiscuous side of you that, before him, you had no idea even existed. Each and every time you made out, without hesitation or exception.

The sound of the doorknob wiggling and Sebastian making his way back into the basement broke the two of you apart, though Sam insisted on keeping you right at home on his lap. 

It should've shocked you how calm Sebastian was about seeing the two of you slobbering on each other on his own furniture - but then again, the man _did_ cum to the sight of Sam blowing your back out, so it wasn't as much of a surprise as it could've been.

"Getting started without me?" he snorted, lip curling in amusement. "On my own couch, too. Impatient much?"

All your confidence was whisked away the moment Sebastian stepped through the door. You hid your face into Sam's chest, firmly believing that if you couldn't see Sebastian, he couldn't see you.

"Hey man, can you blame me? She's a beauty," Sam attested, allowing you to be shy for the time being. You only wiggled into his shirt further, flushing at how easily his affections came even in front of his friend.

He soothingly rubbed a hand up and down your back to ease your nerves. "Listen, she said she's down for stuff, but all three of us gotta talk about it first," Sam directed his attention to Sebastian, fingers trailing your spine through your shirt. Another tiny kiss grazed your scalp as he continued on. "I told her it's all up to her and that we'll stop as soon as she says so."

"Of course," you heard Sebastian reply right away. "It's up to you guys, but I've also got a tiny bit of bud left. Enough for all of us to relax a little. I'm sure it'll help."

Your head shifted on Sam's chest as he shrugged. "That sounds good to me. How about it, babe?"

A bit of weed sure as shit wouldn't hurt. It'd been a while since you indulged, so you'd likely only need a couple of puffs before you melted into the couch. You reluctantly pushed yourself off of Sam with a nod, quick to resituate yourself next to him. It hardly seemed appropriate to spend the whole night hiding in the confines of your boyfriend's shirt. Resting your head on his shoulder would have to suffice.

Sebastian grunted out some odd noise of acknowledgement, his entire demeanor shifting the longer time went on. If it wasn't enough for Sam to call out, you doubted it was a big deal, but it was also comforting to realize he had his own set of apprehensions. You wouldn't know how to feel if Sebastian was _too_ eager about fooling around with you and Sam.

"So…" Sebastian once again returned to his desk, this time ducking underneath it to grab something you couldn't spot, "what exactly do we need to discuss? Limits or something?"

Sam lazily draped an arm on the top of the couch behind your head. "That's what I had in mind. Though honestly," his hand hooked under your jaw, poking your head up as he looked down at you with a familiar hunger in his gaze, "it's this pretty girl's limits that I'm most concerned about."

Sebastian chuffed, finally pulling what he was looking for out from under his desk. Your stomach swirled with anticipation as he _finally_ made his way back to the couch, sinking down beside you until the cushions bounced under his weight. He had himself a raggedy looking backpack at his feet, slouching down to unzip it and search its contents. The skunky musk that wafted up was a clear indicator of what precisely was hiding inside.

Curiosity got the best of you. You leaned forwards to get a better view, inspecting Sebastian closely as one hand reemerged with a tiny bag, obviously singed at the sides for a perfectly sized holder. In his other hand was a skull-shaped grinder. Edgy. Typical.

Sebastian awkwardly coughed under the spotlight, inevitably feeling your stare over his shoulder. Plucking a decent sized nugget out of the bag, he went straight to grinding it down. "Right, so what exactly is cool? Any no-gos?"

Looking to Sam for any clues, he only gave you another shrug. Honestly, the lines of what was okay and what wasn't seemed too vague to define at that moment in time. "I'm not quite sure yet," you meekly answered.

Hands still grinding away, Sebastian puffed through his nose. You felt yourself beginning to melt under the hot heat of his side-eye. "Nothing comes to mind? Nothing at all?"

"I want both of you," you spat out in one swift breath, succumbing to the pressure. Both boys stopped what they were doing to stare at you, shock plain as day on their faces.

"She's a bold one, I'll give you that Sam," Sebastian snickered, opening the grinder up to confirm his satisfaction with the now crumbled up weed. 

"Well sweetheart, that's what we're here for, right?" Sam teased, fingers crawling down the side of your throat. The motion tickled, but more than that, being inches away from company only heightened your sensitivity. "How about this. We go with the flow, and you tell us if you need to stop. That sound good, princess?"

Fuck, it was always that name that did you in.

You muttered a shaky "yes". Your heart lurched when Sam's reaction was not one of pleasure, but a frown of disappointment instead.

"Yes, what?" His nails began their descent, pressing down into the soft skin of your neck as a warning. Sebastian stiffened beside you, awaiting your response to such a command.

"Yes sir," you gave in, firmly pressing your face back against his shoulder to cover up any trace of his words' effects on you. Saying lewd things in front of a camera was one thing, but to whisper such steamy declarations with Sebastian so close your legs touched was a whole other ball game.

Sam's fingers raised to scratch at the back of your head, right where the base of your hair grew, and you were positive you made him happy that time.

"Atta girl," his voice dropped, a gruff quality about it taking over. Sam's free hand hovered over your thigh, pointer finger tracing an invisible path up to the hemline of your shorts. His lips curled into a devilish smile at the cartoonishly loud gulp that escaped your throat. "How's it going over there, Seb? Y'about finished?"

"Just gotta roll," the other man answered, deeply concentrating as his pale fingers packed weed into the sheet of tobacco paper he took out of his bag. "Patience, young Padawan."

Sam scoffed. "Well, I hope you don't mind me getting started early then," he barked back at his friend, choosing to fully extend his palm on your inner thigh and kneaded at your plushness. The blonde didn't give you the opportunity to debate, his clever mouth already working its way down your jaw, melting any reluctance you may have had into nothing but desire.

Your brain registered the sound of a lighter being flicked, followed by a drawn out inhale from the man next to you. You didn't have half the mind to notice, too caught up in wincing from the pleasure-pain of Sam's teeth beginning their quest of marking you up.

Something bumped your shoulder, forcing you to break away from Sam's touch. Predictably, it was Sebastian, passing the joint he made towards you with a last few sporadic coughs.

"Almost think you don't need any of this," Sebastian sneered, a pinch of a blush claiming his cheeks when your knuckles brushed against his. "Seems like all you need to loosen up is Sam."

You shook your head in defeat, clenching the joint between your fingers. "Darn, you caught me," your lips tickled the unlit end. Satisfied with the smirk Sebastian gave back, your attention shifted to slowly taking a drag, making sure to keep the hit stored safely in your lungs for a brief pause before blowing it all back out into the air. 

Through the cloud of smoke, you spotted Sam's eyes admiring the view. You gifted him a flirtatious wink, safe from Sebastian's line of sight, and passed along the joint down the line. 

Initially, Sam went to take a hit, but he stopped short with a shithead grin. "Hold on, I got an idea."

He patted his lap, inviting you to straddle his thighs as he did whatever he was planning to do. As you hopped onto Sam, Sebastian helped himself to getting comfortable, leaning back into the corner of the other end of the couch where he could get an eyeful of the action.

"Two things. One," Sam snatched his phone out of his pocket, holding a finger up signaling for you to wait. His thumb went straight for one of his music apps, scrolling through with pinched brows as he browsed his innumerable playlists. He startled you when he finally found something he liked, exclaiming an "aha!" as music began to play through his speakers. Setting his phone to the side, screen facing down, Sam nudged the volume up until the music surrounded the room, enough to cover up any provocative noises while refraining from making your ears bleed. 

"Okay, now, number two," he pinched the joint between his lips, cocking an evil grin. Sam's voice spilled from the corners of his mouth, blocked from escaping past the paper. "Shotgun? Might as well give Seb a show now that he's here." 

One flick of your head in the direction of Sebastian assured you that, indeed, your audience member was definitely interested. His posture already began to relax as the high settled in his head, his gangly legs easing their way apart. Unabashedly exposing the growing bulge resting in the middle.

"Hey, don't mind me," Sebastian shrugged, heaving out a content sigh. He waved a hand around in the air indifferently. "Just do your thing already."

Well, you couldn't let the man down, could you?

Meeting Sam's eyes again with a nod, the blonde took his turn at taking a hit, features softening even before he truly got anything in his system. Following a strenuous holding of his breath, Sam pinched your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tugging you impossibly close. Your eyes fluttered closed on instinct as Sam delicately pressed his lips to your own, sealing the two of you together as he forced the smoke past your lips in one smooth exhale. 

Sam grinned against your mouth, free hand falling to your waist while you inhaled your half of the hit. His fingers nestled themselves under the bottom of your shirt and traced the bit of exposed skin, making your exhale trail off into a faint whine.

From the other end of the couch - what seemed like miles away through the growing fog of your brain - Sebastian bit his knuckles to cover up a suspiciously enthusiastic groan. "Shit," a hand drifted to his belt, haphazardly undoing the button and zipper to give his dick some room to breathe. "I underestimated how much I'd like that."

"Told you she's a keeper," Sam grinned from ear to ear, tongue running along his pearly teeth as he stared you down. His neck craned closer, nudging his face into the hollow of your throat. Shivers tickled your skin from the sensation of his hot breath ghosting against your ear. "You like him watching, babe?"

Unable to properly form words, you nodded fervently and prayed it got the point across to both of the men. In your desperation, you must've done something right. On one side of you, a low rumble from the depths of Sam's chest reverberated directly against your ear. Though Sebastian was further away, on the opposite side, you still got to appreciate his breathy, shaky exhale.

"You know," Sam pulled back from teasing you to hand over the joint back to Sebastian, freeing both of his hands, "you did say you wanted _both_ of us, sweet thing."

Ah, fuck. 

"What do you think about giving Seb some attention, too? He is our special guest and all."

_Fuck._

"No dude, it's fine," Sebastian interjected, eyebrows shot straight to his forehead in disbelief. "I told you I like watching, it doesn't have to get more physical than this. She's your girlfriend-"

"Do you want to help me fuck her up or not?" Sam's voice dropped, tone deathly serious. An embarrassing amount of heat settled in your gut from the sudden change in attitude from the man resting below you. "I trust you. I wouldn't have let you even _think_ about seeing her if I didn't."

Visibly juggling his thoughts, Sebastian's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. He curled his fingers desperately around his joint in an attempt to ground himself. After a painfully long bout of silence, he found his voice hidden amongst his doubts.

"I'll help," he admitted, piercing eyes locking with your own as you rested atop Sam's legs, "but only if she's okay with it."

"Well sweetness, you heard the man," Sam's hands returned to tracing the skin of your thighs, shivers involuntarily running down your spine at the contact, "you want to help both of us tonight?"

You thought he would never ask.

Not even halfway through your nod, Sam crashed his mouth against your own, tongue running the length of your bottom lip. The once peaceful hands roaming your thighs turned vicious, digging into the skin like he yearned to keep you in place right where you were. A last second reminder of who exactly owned you, no matter what was going to follow.

A string of saliva connected your lips as you parted, glistening even under the dim lighting of the basement. Sam ceased his pawing at your legs, despite your whines in protest. 

"You're _fine_ , gorgeous. Go lock the door and these hands will be right back on you," the blonde slapped one of your cheeks as you shot out of his lap, Sebastian making a muffled noise at the sight, "no need to pout."

With newfound speed, you darted off to lock the door, effectively sealing your fate. In the few moments you were up, Sebastian busied himself with finishing off the last of the joint, Sam having refused to smoke anymore lest he get too fuzzy-brained to enjoy the ride.

At the same time, your limbs slowly grew heavier, body beginning to warm from the effects of the weed. Alongside the faint feeling of warmth on your skin came a wave of confidence, no doubt fueled by the hungry look in both men's eyes as you carried yourself back to the couch. Neither of them hesitated to look you up and down. While Sam had all the lines and curves of your body engraved into muscle memory, Sebastian was only then allowing himself to get an eyeful of the same canvas of skin.

"So…" Your eyes darted between the boys, taking advantage of your boldness while it lasted. "Where exactly should we start?"

Sam and Sebastian exchanged a glance, and the darker haired of the pair broke eye contact first. 

"I think you can start by taking responsibility for this," Sam palmed at the noteworthy protrusion between his legs, silently demanding you take notice of it, as if it hadn't been poking you in the ass and begging for attention the last ten minutes. "After that, I think Seb would appreciate a turn."

You went to automatically drop to your knees to situate yourself between Sam's legs, but he had the audacity to _*tsk*_ at you when your kneecaps hit the wood floor. 

"I have a better idea, princess," he patted the middle cushion, the empty space between the two friends who were now dead set on tag teaming you. "Lay on your stomach, but keep your head in my lap."

Such a position wouldn't work. It could, you guessed, but your legs would be dangling on Sebastian's lap, and that would be anything but pleasurable. What's so good about getting kneed in the crotch?

Sam seemed to read your thoughts with a scarily accurate judgement.

"Just let your legs rest on Seb while he watches. I'm sure he won't mind," he shrugged, turning to look at the aforementioned man, questioning him just as much as he was questioning you. "Maybe if you ask nicely enough, he'll consider touching you. Bet you'd like that, huh?"

Without so much as a peep, you propped yourself up with your elbows, lying on your belly with Sam's (unfortunately) clothed cock mere inches from your face. You didn't fully lay your legs down on Sebastian until you peeked over your shoulder at him to make sure he didn't have any complaints to voice. And with the way his eyes refused to meet yours, instead fixating on your ass and thighs in those shorts that squeezed you in _all_ the right places, there was no doubt in your mind that Sebastian was thrilled to be in that position, underneath all of his unease. Even through his thick jeans, you felt the muscles in Sebastian's thighs clench when your bare legs fell to cover his own.

Above you, Sam chuckled at Sebastian's hesitation. "Dude, don't look so scared. Didn't you play footsie with her at dinner?"

"Uh, yeah," Sebastian's pale hands hovered a safe distance from the rest of your body, maintaining _some_ level of respect. "But if you haven't noticed, this isn't fucking footsie. And you told me to do that, asswipe."

The clinking of metal right against your face as Sam unbuckled his pants threatened to send you nose-diving into subspace, some kind of Pavlovian curse with your mind dangerously hazy already.

"She isn't going to bite you," Sam assured him, stopping to pet the top of your head after tossing his belt over the arm of the couch. "If she didn't want this, she wouldn't let either of us get away with this. I promise you that. Same goes for me."

Sebastian didn't seem convinced. If anything, you felt him shrink further into the couch.

"Hey princess," Sam cooed, stroking a thumb along your jaw, trailing from your ear all the way to your chin and up to your lips. "Mind sharing your safeword with us? That way Seb knows if you need to tap out?"

Once you innocently tossed your head back to face Sebastian and repeat the sacred phrase, any hint of reluctance was thrown out the door. 

"Shit," a cold hand pressed against the back of your calf, kneading the flesh underneath his fingertips. Gaining courage from your soft whine, Sebastian dared to feel you up higher, stopping when his palm hit the back of your knee. "Is it weird if I say your legs are pretty?"

Sam snorted, thoroughly amused by Sebastian's blunt honesty. Not to mention the way you hid your head in the blonde's thigh to escape the embarrassing compliment. "Not weird at all, man. Why do you think I recommended she wear these shorts to visit, huh?"

"I'll give you a hint," Sam carried on, reaching an arm back to aim a swat dead center on your ass. The denim of his pant leg hardly covered up the moan that the harsh sting whipped out of you. "It's not because of the damn heat."

The shockwave from Sam's assertiveness was not exclusive to only you. His admission shot straight to your gut, serving only to ignite the rapidly rising flames that threatened to swallow you whole. Feeling an unmistakable hardness underneath your legs did nothing but stoke the fire raging inside.

"Holy shit, Sam. Didn't know you had _this_ side of you hiding all these years," Sebastian wiggled his hips, readjusting himself so he wouldn't be poking your poor shins. "Wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. You really are a freaky bastard."

" _Kinky_. Not freaky," Sam retorted, tugging his jeans down enough to free his boxer briefs. "There's a difference, my friend."

Choosing to laugh at their banter was your first mistake. 

"Something funny, princess?" The edge to Sam's voice shook you to your core. It wasn't _actual_ anger; there was no way it could be anything but him fading into his dominant role with practiced ease. Sebastian's hand stilled, but he too came to the same realization moments later, continuing his upwards venturing.

You shook your head. A sudden hand on the base of your neck shoved you into Sam's crotch, your tongue by default lolling out to lick the growing bulge through his underwear. Sam threw his head back with a hiss, staring you down when he released his grip, daring you to disobey. "Good. Be a good girl and get to work, then."

He wasn't in the mood for any attitude tonight. Unlucky him. That only made it all the more desirable to be a pain.

You pulled at his waistband, fully freeing Sam's cock out of its confines in record timing. Not a second passed before you made yourself busy mouthing at his shaft, both hands tickling the insides of his thighs. You combined licking delicate stripes up the sides with the occasional kiss here and there, all in hopes that he'd get riled up and snarly, just the way you liked it.

If you were getting exposed to Sebastian, he might as well let his best friend hear how colorful his language could get. It'd be a night of revelations for _everyone_ involved.

"Quit teasing," Sam growled, fisting a hand into your roots to top off his warning. "You've got five seconds to be a good slut and actually suck it before I stop playing nice and show Seb how good you look with a throat full of cock."

Every bone in your body having melded to his whims, you popped the head of his cock into your warm mouth, tongue pressing against the sensitive underside, earning you a sharp tug on the scalp. _Another_ wrong move.

"Seb. Do me a favor and give her a smack for me," Sam choked out, gritting his teeth. "Because _clearly_ she's not going to listen to me. Maybe she'll behave if our little guest steps in."

You didn't bother preparing yourself for impact, not believing Sebastian to have the gall to do such a thing - something you instantly regretted. Getting just as bossed around by Sam as you, Sebastian whipped his hand down on the same cheek as earlier, surely deepening the mark your boyfriend left behind. The shock of it all made you startle, Sebastian letting out a deep groan as your legs bumped against his dick. At the same time your throat tightened, and in fear of losing his source of pleasure, Sam jerked his hips up, shoving you an inch or so further down his shaft.

"A-Again."

And smacked again you were, with roughly the same result. Both boys cursing went straight to your head, amplifying the dizziness there. After a third smack, Sam forced you off his cock, cradling your jaw as you regained your breath. 

"So beautiful. Even when you're being a brat," he murmured. His voice softened, dropping the careless act for a second. "Caught your breath yet, baby?"

All you could manage was a single nod before Sam's hand directed you back downwards, filling your mouth to the point of tears. Yep, his dominant side was back.

Sebastian's voice behind you caught you off guard. "Is this what she was doing when we were playing _Colossal Dungeons_?" 

"Just about," Sam clenched his jaw, biting back what you knew had to be a few delicious moans. "She looks so nice, doesn't she? Right where she belongs."

Biting his lip, Sebastian tilted his head to get the best angle possible of you swallowing down his best friend's cock. "Y-yeah. Does it feel as good as it looks?"

"You fuckin' know it," Sam answered with a huff, never tearing his eyes from you. "I'll let you have a turn after I'm finished with her. She can take it. Right, baby?"

Afraid to face the consequences of taking him out of your mouth, especially after all the teasing you pulled, you stuck to moaning around his cock, hoping your enthusiasm shone through. 

Sam tutted. He yanked himself out of your throat, the sudden motion almost painful. "Seb can't hear you. _Use your words_."

Swallowing down the fleeting nausea - no thanks to your boyfriend so kindly setting off your gag reflex - you turned completely to face Sebastian. You were too light headed to notice the raunchy mix of precum and saliva coating your chin, but the other man wasn't so oblivious to the sheen. 

"Go on, tell him. Tell him you'll help him out after you swallow my load."

Sam hadn't ever been so domineering before, but you weren't ashamed to admit how fucked up it got you.

"I'll suck your cock," you swallowed the excess spit pooling on your tongue. "I'll be good. I promise."

Sebastian's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his skull. The fingers on your thighs inched further between your legs, nearly pressing directly against your crotch where you _desperately_ needed attention. 

Both of them must've reached the same conclusion simultaneously. Sam spoke up when you wiggled your hips the tiniest bit, attempting to encourage Sebastian into blessing you with any relief. "Look at her, she's dripping for you, I bet. Why don't you give our good girl here a reward for being so honest?" 

_Our_ good girl. Not Sam's girl, nor Sebastian's. Both of them, Sam declared, had some degree of ownership over you at the moment. Now if only your guest would accept those terms and give into the desire you were _positive_ he was withholding. Face still unceremoniously shoved into Sam's lap, you whimpered. "Please." 

(Whether your pleas were directed at Sam or Sebastian was anyone's guess. Probably a mix of both.)

Sebastian nearly ripped a yell out of you when one hand made itself home on your thigh, the other shifting to completely cover your crotch with his palm to give you the pressure you were dying for all along.

"See? She, _fuck_ -" Sam shoved your head back down, mouth returning around him, giving no pause to allow you to adjust to the girthy intrusion. "-she loves it. Little whore."

Sebastian dug his fingers into the sinful divot between your legs with an appreciative groan. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Having learned your lesson, you didn't hesitate to pull back from Sam to give the response both he _and_ Sebastian were awaiting. "Yes. Yes please."

"There she is," Sam's fingers ran down the back of your shirt, sparing you from being shoved down again. "Good girl, using your words like that. Let him know what you want."

Being filled to the brim with cock wasn't an option… yet. So you settled for less.

"Fingers… I want your fingers inside," you backed your ass up against Sebastian's hand. "Finger me while I suck Sam's cock, _please_."

Sebastian didn't find words necessary. Instead, he catered to your insatiable urge, reaching under you to undo the button and zipper of your shorts and all but _tearing_ the clothing right off your body. 

The sight of your undergarments sparked something fierce in him, so much so that Sebastian didn't bother dawdling around. Both of his hands dwarfed your asscheeks, gently rolling them around and squeezing, as if inspecting them to ensure that they were real and he wasn't just in the middle of daydreaming.

"Shit, you're soaked," Sebastian ran a finger between your lower lips, all the way from the bottom to the top, stopping to rub at the damp patch at the center of your panties. "You're making such a mess. These things are gonna be ruined."

Great. Now _Sebastian_ grew a pair and found the courage to tease you. You were in trouble.

With your mouth stuffed, begging for him to touch you was futile. But where Sam was keen on denying you pleasure, Sebastian was more than eager to downright spoil you. 

At fucking last, Sebastian took the plunge, pulling your panties to the side to unveil your pussy to the chilly basement air. His finger went straight back to gliding between your lips, promptly getting coated in your wetness. "Right here? Is that where you need me?" 

What was with these two and asking questions with stupidly obvious answers? Yes, you needed him right there. Could he not pick up how badly you needed his touch, more than anything else in the entire fucking world at the moment? 

You gargled some hardly intelligible whine around the cock currently invading your mouth.

"Figured as much," Sebastian nonchalantly sank his middle finger into your heat, swiftly followed by his ring finger. "One hole just wasn't enough, huh? Sam did say you were a slut, though. Can't say I'm _that_ surprised."

Your reaction to be stretched in such a way was instantaneous, Sam noticed that much. But, being the tortuous bastard he was, he needed proof. Proof of how badly you were enjoying yourself. 

"Needy little thing, aren'tcha? Should've done this sooner if I knew you'd like Seb playing with you so much."

You weren't _needy_. You had two attractive young men circling all their attention on you. One of which shouldn't have been there in the first place, but that was half of what was so alluring about it. That being said, the way your eyes watered and you forced yourself to engulf more of Sam's cock down your throat sort of gave away how much fun you were having.

Torn between focusing entirely on pleasing Sam and bringing him over the edge and the undeniable satisfaction of Sebastian massaging your inner walls, you were reaching the end yourself far sooner than you imagined. Just in time for Sebastian to switch things up, ruining the delicious pattern he had going. 

Sebastian was not Sam. You figured the boys would have different tastes and specialties; that much was to be expected from two different people. 

That being said, the sudden thumb toying with your asshole was not on the list of expectations you had for this encounter. 

Sebastian rubbed circles around the tight ring of muscle, refusing to add any pressure yet, all the while continuing to pump his fingers in and out of you like it was his sole purpose in life. The feeling was foreign, and the tiniest bit intrusive, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Slowly but surely he pressed into you, only to remove his thumb and move it further down towards your pussy, stroking the sensitive area between the two holes. 

Your face burned with shame, but you couldn't deny how _fantastic_ the added stimulation felt. Whatever the hell he was pressing felt great, and you made a mental note to figure out what exactly it was whenever this endeavor was all over.

"I don't know what the shit you're doing, but keep it up," the blonde bit the inside of his cheek. "She keeps tightening up and it feels fucking _amazing_."

"Just prepping, you could say," Sebastian jeered, digging his thumb into the muscle. "I figure if she really wants both of us, she'll need to loosen up back here."

The idea of having both men inside you was the final straw that threatened to send you tumbling into your first - but hopefully not last - orgasm of the night.

"Dude, fuck-" Sam fisted both his hands on your head, cock pulsating hot and heavy on your tongue as you masterfully swallowed him down. "Shit. _Fuck_ , I'm so fucking close, baby."

"C'mon, you little slut. I feel you getting all tight on my fingers," Sebastian's voice behind you raised over Sam's babbling. His pace increased, thumb roaming back to lightly press against your hole while his other fingers hooked up into your sweet center. "So selfish of you to not help him cum first. You better get on it, or I'll take these fingers out so fast your head will spin."

Again, repeating himself was not necessary. Mustering up a last show of willpower, you sank all the way down to the base of Sam's cock, humming appreciative moans around him. The vibrations of your mouth were what finally set him off, leading to the familiar (but always enjoyable) sensation of hot ropes of cum being spilled on your tongue.

You looked up to see Sam's flushed face, hiding his open and panting mouth with the back of his hand. "Wait, baby, do me a favor," he said between bated breaths. "Open up. Show me."

You did as you were told, only for Sam to grab your jaw and wordlessly yank your face to the side for Sebastian to witness, too. His cum collected all around your tongue, the slight bitter taste turning into an afterthought in the sheer bliss of being rewarded with the depraved look on Sebastian's face.

"There's a good girl. I'm so proud of you." Sam's voice melted like honey, shuddering out strings of praise that always followed the harsh stings of his degrading. "Alright. Now swallow for me so I can return the favor while you be good for Seb. Can you do that for me, gorgeous?"

Of course you could. You always would be his good girl, no matter the conditions.

You flipped over to face the opposite end of the couch, resuming your position and wasting no time in undoing Sebastian's jeans until he kicked them off of his legs. The other man sported a baggy pair of boxers, but damn. Despite the loose material, his cock was pitching a decently sized tent.

After readjusting yourself, the loss of Sebastian's fingers left you aching for more, but your yearning didn't last long. At the same time you tugged Sebastian's boxers down, Sam jumped behind you to yank your panties clean off of you, tossing them haphazardly into the basement to find later. 

Right then, all he needed was you. 

To make his desire perfectly clear, Sam planted his thumbs into the flesh on either side of your lips and pried them apart, dipping his tongue between them to replace the other man's fingers. The second your taste hit his tongue, Sam moaned into you, as if the sound was a secret he wished to keep sacred between the two of you.

"Damn babe," he pulled back for air, an obscene amount of your juices dripping down his chin, "can't ever get enough of this pussy. So damn delicious, all for me."

Sebastian cleared his throat. 

"Okay, well, for Seb too if he wants some," Sam smirked against your center, clapping a hand down on your thigh. "We'll get there in due time. Just be good and make him cum, sweetheart."

That most definitely could be arranged. Distracted by Sam going back down on you, Sebastian placed a hand between your shoulder blades, pressing your upper half farther into his lap. Fisting his cock with his free hand, Sebastian slowly jerked himself off inches from your face, begging you to get the point.

Feeling bold, you slapped the hand on his shaft away, replacing it with your own and grabbing him by the root. You worked Sebastian's cock in a similar manner to Sam's, first covering him in sloppy, wet kisses, leading into kitten licks that only deepend in intensity. 

At the sound of Sebastian letting out a gruff moan, Sam rewarded you putting your mouth to good use by increasing his own tempo on your pussy. His tongue danced between your lips, stiffening the muscle to trace your slit, committing every stroke to memory. Occasionally he'd dip further down, easing his tongue right against your entrance to tease you before darting up to your clit, circling the bundle of nerves until it nearly ached.

Meanwhile, Sebastian struggled to keep his composure. Smoking had relaxed you a decent amount, and Sam going to town on you after having been left aching for so long melted away most, if not all, reservations you had. Which, lucky for Sebastian, meant you loosened up, your method of sucking his cock becoming that much more lax and undisturbed by nerves. Unlike Sam, Sebastian wasn't the wordiest lover of the bunch, but every grunt, grumble, and moan was all the incentive you needed to keep going. 

That was, until your jaw started to get tired.

You'd ignored the dull ache for a little, forcing the pain to the back of your head to fully devote yourself to servicing Sebastian. Neither of the boys noticed your discomfort until the first time you drew back to catch your breath. The disgruntled whine that involuntarily fell out blew your cover for good. Surprisingly, Sebastian spoke up first. 

"Here," he delicately pressed a hand to your cheek, nudging you up and off of him, "we can take a break, okay? Don't need your jaw locking up on us."

Sam slurped one last line up your pussy, wiping the wet product of his efforts on his mouth away with the back of his hand. "I've got some water in my bag I can grab for you, babe. And you too I guess, Seb," he added on with a wink.

Sebastian helped you stand up - your legs too wobbly to be considered reliable - and scoffed at Sam. "Dickhead. C'mon, there's more room on the bed."

"Ooooh, spicy," Sam trotted to his duffle bag, snatching a couple of waters from the bottom. Almost tripping over the pile of clothes tossed on the floor, he joined you and Sebastian on his friend's bed. He split his bottle with you, taking the time to pop the cap off and push it to your lips, and tossed the other to Sebastian. "Trying to woo my girl, Seb? That's gotta be a violation of bro code."

"Since when is being nice to the chick who just had my dick in her mouth 'wooing' her?" Sebastian retorted behind his drink, far more defensive than he truly had to be. 

Sam took an obnoxiously loud swig of his water. He turned to Seb and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm just fuckin' with you, relax. Besides, there's other ways you could pay her back, y'know."

Sitting his bottle in his lap, Sebastian leaned his neck forwards and raised a single brow in question. "As in…?"

Sam dramatically flopped down on the mattress, tugging you down with him and leaving Sebastian to sit in confusion against the headboard. Your underwear still abandoned on the floor, you instinctively went to cross your legs and hide yourself, but Sam wouldn't allow it.

"No need to get all shy on us, sweetheart. I was thinking Seb could finish what I started down here." Sam grasped at your thigh, hand awfully close to prying you apart. Slowly but surely, the enticing idea of Sebastian's head between your legs compelled you to spread yourself open for him. Seeing your approval, Sam cupped your crotch, sliding his hand up and down. After a few seconds he removed it, turning to Seb and spreading his fingers apart to reveal the strings of your arousal clinging between each one. "See? She's all revved up and ready to go. We can make it a competition over who eats pussy the best!"

Sebastian flushed ten different shades of red, neglecting to make eye contact with you. "We are _not_ doing that, dumbass."

"Fine, fine, be a grump. As long as you get over here and get to work." Sam raised his hand to his mouth, tongue lapping between two of his fingers. A thought seemed to cross his mind midway through. "Clean the mess right here," Sam lowered his hand to your face, soaked fingers trailing your bottom lip, "and Seb will clean the mess down there."

The first gulp that left Sebastian was one of nerves, relishing in the sight of you nearly gagging yourself on Sam's fingers. The second gulp followed shortly after he made himself at home between your thighs. Following the same route Sam had made earlier, Sebastian devoured every last ounce of wetness that you were willing to give up.

Sam propped himself on his elbows, lying on his side while you became further acquainted with the motions of Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian wasn't the only one to enjoy a good show, apparently, if the hardness rubbing against your hip was anything to go off of.

The blonde trailed his lips down your neck, reviewing the handful of marks he left earlier. "You look good like this," he purred, reaching up to grab at your chest through the soft cotton of your shirt. "But I think you'd look even better with this thing off."

You nodded, offering silent permission for Sam to strip you of one more layer. He'd have to be the one to take it off - your hands were too busy gripping the sheets until your knuckles whitened.

While you and Sam worked together to get rid of your shirt, Sebastian paused to take a breather, kissing the inside of the thighs so adoringly caging him in. The sound of your clothing hitting the floor made him take a peek at what Sam had revealed underneath. Sebastian gulped, eyes bouncing between your face and… well, your breasts. "Shit. You're hot."

As great as the compliments were, you were craving attention of the physical variety. Horny and impatient, you reached down for Sebastian's head, lacing your fingers through those dark, obsidian tresses. He didn't fight your urgency, thankfully. He only blurted out a quick 'point taken' as you directed him with trembling hands to right where he needed to be.

"Forgot to mention she can be a little bossy when she's hot and bothered," Sam snorted, resting his chin on your shoulder to watch Sebastian go to town. "You don't seem to mind very much though."

A stray tug on his hair made Sebastian _keen_ into your pussy, unfortunately muffled by wet mess dripping down to your ass. Enjoying himself? That was very much confirmed.

Getting dragged out into a sea of pleasure, you clung onto Sam's arms, his shirt, anything to help anchor you back down and keep you from drowning. Your eyes were wound tightly shut, desperately avoiding looking down or at anything besides the man next to you. No matter how fucking amazing Sebastian's tongue felt, that awful twinge of guilt rose its ugly head.

A few fingers lightly slapped your cheek. Instinctively you opened up, looking for the source of it, only to find Sam staring back at you. "Keep your eyes open, babe. Don't you wanna see?"

You did. A perverted side of you craved seeing the person - someone besides Sam - making themselves at home between your thighs. But no matter how much pleasure the thought brought you, there still lied that bit of apprehension.

Grabbing your chin, Sam inched it downwards, tilting your face to an angle of his liking. "C'mon, sugar. He's been looking up at you this whole time. Let him see those pretty eyes of yours."

Once you opened your eyes, following Sam's orders, you weren't sure you could ever pry them away again. Sebastian's eyes clicked with yours and the bastard had the guts to _wink_ , seconds before those skinny fingers of his slithered their way back inside you. The man meant business with how he wriggled his fingers around inside, alternating between scissoring you open and probing around your upper wall. You made it easy for him to realize he'd found the treasure he was dying to find; though your eyes snapped back shut, your head lolled to the side with a moan far greater than anything in his porn stash could ever give him. 

"Looks like you found the sweet spot, Seb." 

If Sam talked to his friend - the one currently rubbing the fuck out of your g-spot while sucking on your clit in an attempt to _break_ you - so casually and nonchalantly one more time, like you weren't there to begin with, you were going to lose your marbles. (In the best way, of course.)

Sebastian hummed his agreement into your folds, stopping to give them some attention too as his fingers pounded away between them. 

You almost got away with slapping a hand over your mouth. Keyword being 'almost'. No, Sam caught you in the act and curled his hand around your wrist, shoving it back down onto the mattress. "None of that. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours while he tongue fucks you."

But the _music_. The music couldn't possibly cover up your noises to a degree you were comfortable with. It just wasn't loud enough.

"I didn't put that music on just so we could vibe to it, princess," a pair of wet lips kissed against the junction of your neck, threatening to bite. Sam's hands ghosted along your sides, tickling their way up to your bra to grasp a handful of you. "Just shut up and let go already. I know you want to cum, you slutty little thing. The sooner you cum, the sooner we fill that cunt up with more than just our fingers, babe."

Oh, did Sam's wicked mouth have a way of convincing you to do the most embarrassing things.

Just as intent on making you finish, Sebastian wrapped his other hand around your thigh and pulled you further down on the bed, sinking his fingers even deeper than you thought possible. He let go of your clit to plant a series of hot kisses on the inside skin of your thigh, eyes burning sinfully right through you when you looked down at him. "You heard him," your stomach leaped as he curled his fingers up again. "Hurry up and make a mess on me."

Your body was betraying you, exposing just exactly how close you were to falling apart at the hands of Sebastian. Sam snickered when he noticed you gnawing indents into your bottom lip. "Baby, if you're that worried about the noise…" 

In the brink of time, Sam's lips collided with yours, keeping your squeals at bay. His fingers kept a tight grip on your jaw, making it nigh impossible to break away from him and let the whole town hear exactly what the three of you were up to. His own share of moans tickled your lips, echoing in the walls of your mouth whenever his tongue pried your lips apart to explore deeper. 

Everything was _hot_. Your skin, your insides, _everything_ burned. Sam's tongue massaging your own sent sparks to your stomach, threatening to burn you from the inside out. Sebastian's incessant stroking inside you made something deep in your abdomen boil, and the way his tongue grinded against your clit might as well have been dowsing gasoline on the flames beginning to swallow you whole. You clawed at Sam's arms, Sebastian's scalp, whatever your fingers could reach.

Sam pressed his forehead against yours, lips teetering inches away and dangerously running the risk of not covering your cries. "Shhhh. I've got you, princess. He's got you."

Your vision blurred, tears of unbridled pleasure blocking your view of Sam falling apart just as badly as you. "I-I can't… Sam-"

"Can't what, sweet stuff? Can't cum?" Unable to hold back, Sam shoved his hand down his underwear, reaching for his cock to stroke with a death grip. You felt his breath puff against your face, so hot that if you opened your eyes you'd expect to see it steaming. "Yeah, I don't think so. You're so close, babygirl. Quit fighting it and _let go_."

Sebastian's head swiped from side to side, bringing his tongue with it to cover every inch of your clit. One good, solid suck around the bundle of nerves brought you to your very end, Sam's mouth capturing as much of your obscene yell as humanly possible. 

Despite being a panting, sweaty mess, Sam cradled you close as you floated back down from your high, kissing your cheeks, the crown of your head, and your forehead. Forcing himself to let go of his dick before he made himself finish, he wiped his hands on the sheets - ignoring Sebastian's noise of displeasure - and stroked them all over you, petting you. "That was amazing, sweetheart. You did so good for us."

The bed squeaked as Sebastian sat up on his knees, making a show out of lifting his hoodie to wipe away the remnants of you left on his chin and lips. In a flurry of purple, he yanked it off of him and tossed it behind his shoulders. "I'm not exactly the talkative type when it comes to this stuff…" Sebastian rolled a shoulder while rubbing at his neck, no longer fearful of looking you in the face but sure as hell not as confident as he was seconds prior. "But that was nice. Glad to see you seemed to enjoy it."

To say you only 'enjoyed it' would've had to be the understatement of the year.

Beside you, Sam jolted up, meeting Sebastian with a hand raised high. "Gotta give credit where credit's due, bud. That was some A-class action!"

Sebastian looked him up and down, shaking his head in disbelief. With an amused snort, he finished his half of the high-five Sam was expecting. "You're an idiot."

"Hey man, keep talking like that and I have half the mind to tell her to forget helping you out," Sam shifted on the bed, pushing Sebastian by the shoulder in a pitiful attempt to get his friend to lay back. "Seb, you stay put. And as for you, babe…" Sam turned to you and gingerly grabbed your hands, helping you to sit up straight. He flipped you around by the waist and positioned you to his liking, moving you like a ragdoll thanks to your limp limbs having since melted into a heavy, gelatinous state. He nudged you onto your hands and knees, the prominent bulge in Sebastian's boxers suddenly dangerously close to your face.

Sam didn't grant you time to fully wrap your head around the situation before his own cock demanded your attention. Hiding behind the safety of his underwear, the tent in his briefs stood to full attention. Blunt nails dug into the skin of your reddened cheeks and tugged you backwards, slotting his cock perfectly between your lower lips. Sam stifled a groan at the shameless amount of your slick that stained his clothing. "Such a little whore. You're a dripping mess. Bet you want to get your throat stretched while I stuff this pretty pussy of yours."

You took the hint and reached a hand behind you, blindly searching for his waistband. Your efforts were in vain. Sam inched away from your fingertips to pull down his briefs at his own pace, leaving you to whine against Sebastian whilst he took the time to strip himself of his shirt, too. "Please. Need it."

The loud slap of Sam striking your ass bounced off the walls and rang in your ears, long after the sting dissipated. "Beg, then. Show me how bad you want it by making him cum." It was a command, obviously. But when one of Sam's palms forced you to arch your back, the other shoving your head down to get a face full of cock, there was no room left for questions.

Sebastian stared wide-eyed back at you, equally flustered by Sam's demands. Noting his friend's new lack of clothing, Sebastian yanked his boxers and shirt off in tandem. 

Sam took to slapping you again, although this time he replaced his hand with his cock, smacking it and rubbing against your ass until your cheeks jiggled. "This ass of yours, babe. _Fuck_. So damn sexy."

Forced to come face-to-face with Sebastian's cock, you mewled into the skin of his shaft, getting a nose full of his raw, musky scent in the process. Under normal circumstances such a thing would've stricken you as gross, but you were high on a cocktail of endorphins, pheromones, and THC. These weren't exactly "normal" circumstances. Being sandwiched between two men - both of them naked as the day they were born - was enough to make even the strongest of hearts flutter.

Sebastian swatted away Sam's hand on your head to take charge. He didn't dare push you down yet, no matter how strong the raw, primal urge in his bones to carve your throat into the shape of his cock was. "S'good," his voice slurred as you flattened your tongue against the underside, "feels so good. You _look_ so good."

"You should see her face when I put it in. Ain't nothing in the world like it." Sam slapped his cock against your pussy, gliding the tip against your clit to get a good squeak out of you. He pressed the head between your folds and against your entrance, beginning his descent into filling you whole. "Lucky you, Seb. You get a front row seat while I fuck this girl silly!" 

True to his word, Sam slid inside you, never pausing until your pussy took him to the hilt. Your hand flew to your mouth, but the hints of your repressed moan still seeped through the gaps between your fingers. Sebastian hissed through his teeth right alongside Sam, grip tightening on your scalp. Sam withdrew his cock to slam it back into your waiting cunt, lips curling into a grin. "Isn't it funny how this is how you saw us last time? But now you get to _really_ see it."

You made quick work of engulfing Sebastian into your mouth, which only heightened the man's arousal. "F-fuck," he threw his head back when you flicked your tongue along his frenulum. "Fuck, she's good." Sebastian tapped your chin to get your attention. Biting his lip, he struggled to keep his composure while staring down at you with bloodshot eyes. "You're such a good girl."

You managed to moan in approval, his praise going straight to your core. At the same time, Sam cursed, accentuating his pleasure with a powerful thrust. "Aww, baby. You got awfully tight at that, naughty girl. Getting off to our friend's praise?" The bed rattled as Sam fucked back into you with vigor, Sebastian's cock impaling your mouth even more. "Keep it up, Seb. Make her choke. She's a big girl, she can take it."

(Again with the talking like you weren't even there. You were doomed.)

"Can I…?" Sebastian nibbled the inside of his cheek. You blinked up at him and batted your eyelashes, silently begging for it. In a losing battle to fight his resolve, Sebastian lost control and bucked his hips, using your mouth in a manner you imagined one would abuse a fleshlight. "Oh, _shiiit_. S-so tight," his fingers and toes curled, sweat dripping down the enticing slope of his hip bones. "What the hell has Sam been doing to teach you this? Fuck, baby."

Sam chuffed. "Didn't have to teach her anything. She's just that good of a little cockslut. Isn't that right, love?" The blonde leaned down to tower over you, angling his hips to thrust even deeper into your sopping wet cunt. "No, don't tell me," Sam's hands joined Sebastian's atop the crown of your head, pushing you further than the other man had the courage to attempt. "Use that dirty mouth of yours for better things. Take him as far as you take me. I know you can do it, babygirl. Make me proud."

Paired with the euphoric mix of pain and pleasure of Sebastian's cock stretching the corners of your mouth, Sam's sinful coaxing was almost too much to bear. Tears kissed your cheeks, adding to the salty taste already hot on your tongue. Sebastian wasn't faring any better. Unable to hold his hips back, the man thrust up into your mouth, bracing his hands on the side of your face for traction. 

The back-and-forth motion between Sebastian fucking your face and Sam plowing into your pussy was intoxicating. Working together to time their thrusts, the men achieved at giving you a level of fullness you'd only ever thought possible in your wildest fantasies. Neither of the boys were coherent, losing themselves in the tight heat of your insides. You tried your hardest to memorize their jumbled moans and grunts for later enjoyment, but deep down you knew this would be the first of many encounters of such a dirty nature.

You had no idea how much time had passed before Sam was latching onto your hips, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. He chuckled into the skin of your neck, giving Seb a _look_ from over your shoulder. "How you feeling over there, Seb? Not gonna finish before me, are you?"

"Shut the hell up," Sebastian's cock twitched against your tongue, far more honest than his mouth was. "I'd be able to cum if I didn't have your dumbass face staring at me the whole time."

Sam covered up a chuckle by kissing your shoulder, lapping at a bead of sweat trickling down to your back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just fill her up already, like you wanted to before. I'm right there with you, man."

Never one to lie, Sam bent back on his knees to focus on pounding you. Sebastian very rapidly began falling apart at the seams, tossing his head back to his pillow and letting out a vulgar wail that anyone walking by his door was bound to hear. Not that you would complain in the slightest.

Sebastian clenched his jaw and attempted to warn you of his oncoming release, but the poor guy only sputtered out a weak sound that vaguely resembled your name. He just about choked on his spit as his cock twitched to life in your mouth, spilling down your throat like he'd never get the opportunity again.

" _Yes_ , that's it. Take it, pretty girl," Sam mindlessly babbled, "I'll make this pussy swallow every last drop of my cum." 

Having followed directions, you gulped down Sebastian's load, plopping your head on his thigh to fully enjoy Sam's turn at ruining you. Amidst the droning of music and the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Sebastian's voice reached your ears, mirroring Sam's compliments while he stroked your hair and cheeks. Not long after, Sam succumbed to your heat and flooded your insides with a debauched moan of his own. His thumbs burrowed into your hips, unquestionably leaving behind bruises you'd admire for days to come.

Sam swiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his forearm, struggling to catch his breath. While he pulled his cock out of you, he stared in awe at the strands of white that escaped your pussy. "You always look so good when you're filled up like this," a few fingers scooped up his cum, only to shove it back inside. "Would be a shame to let it all go to waste."

"I know you said you were big on dirty talk, but you really don't shut up, do you?" Sebastian snorted, giving you one last affectionate pat on the head. He lowered his voice, bunching his legs back up so he could prop himself up against his headboard. "How you put up with that is nothing short of a miracle."

"Oh, be quiet. Make yourself useful and hold her for me real quick." Sam rolled you onto your back, letting Sebastian wrap his arms around your torso to hold you flush to his chest. You desperately tried to ignore the way his now softened cock poked at your lower back. Once again, the sneaky devils must've devised a plan and left you completely out of the loop, but Sebastian's arms held you steady. "Tell me you've got some lube in here or something."

So they really took your suggestion of 'taking them both' to heart. Fantastic.

You felt Sebastian's chin nudge, pointing off to his right. "Yeah, should be in the nightstand drawer." 

Pleased as all hell with himself, Sam yoinked the small bottle from its resting spot and popped the cap of it off before his body even hit the bed again. He crawled over to you, curling his feet under him as he poured a copious amount of the liquid onto his fingers. "You did want this, right sweetheart? You wanna take both of us?" You nodded, but it wasn't enough to earn his approval. "Nuh uh. Need to hear you say it."

"Fine, fuck," your face lit up in shame, "I want you both."

"Want us both… to what?" Sebastian chimed in, smirk palpable in his voice.

You buried your face in your hands, sighing into your palms. "I want you both to fuck me."

"Gotta be more specific than that, princess. You want us both in here?" Sam teased your slit with his generously lubed up fingers. His same fingers inched down to your asshole, rubbing circles around the ring of muscle. "Or… do you want to give Seb a turn and let me have this cute ass of yours?" 

You sat on it for a moment. When you reached your conclusion, you hardly recognized your own voice. "T-the second one." 

Sebastian's exhale puffed against your hair and ruffled it. "I've got condoms in the same drawer. I dunno if you saw them." Wordlessly, Sam jumped to his feet and scrambled to get back to the nightstand. Meanwhile, Sebastian's hands snuck up your sides to hover around your bra. "You mind if I take this off?" Once you gave him the all clear, he fumbled with the clasp behind your back, but managed to slide the straps off your shoulders in time for Sam to return. 

Sam slid in front of you again, this time tossing a condom to the side before taking another turn at lubing his fingers up. "You can touch 'em if you want, Seb. I ain't stopping you. Besides," cold jelly dripped against your back entrance as Sam finally applied the pressure of a single finger, "it'll help her relax. Trust me."

Sure enough, Sebastian distracted you from the initial discomfort of the first stretch by testing the waters, barely cupping your tits in both of his hands. Once his bare skin met your own, his fingers became confident enough to roll them around, alternating between squeezes and rolling his thumbs around your nipples. Your whimpers egged him on to playfully pinch at them, grinning when your head rolled back to lean against his shoulder. "You weren't lying."

"'Course not. I know what my baby likes." Sam's finger reached up to the second knuckle, stilling when your expression pinched. He rubbed a loving hand up and down the inside of your thigh, hoping to alleviate at least a little bit of ache. "I'm sorry, love. Just hang in there, it'll ease up."

Sebastian hummed against the top of your ear, pressing his lips to your temple. "Relax for him. You'll be okay." 

The pain wasn't ever particularly sharp, but the dull ache remained even as Sam stretched you with the utmost care. The hand on your thigh traveled to your pussy, offering his condolences in the form of light rubs against your still-sensitive clit. Sebastian's hands roamed the expanse of your chest, and all the while his lips covered every inch of territory on your neck and shoulders, leaving his own set of marks for you to remember him by.

Many encouraging words and lots of prepping later, Sam successfully fit three of his fingers inside. When everyone was positive you'd be able to handle the real deal, Sebastian fully laid back on the bed, flipping you until you were sandwiched between both of them, with Sam's chest pressed against your back while your tits squished against Sebastian's front. 

The first one to fill you was Sebastian. Even though the condom he had rolled on sometime during the whole fiasco made it impossible to feel all of the delicious drag, his cock stretched you in just the right way. He wasn't as long as Sam, but thanks to the curve of his shaft, the tip kissed against that one spongy spot. He had all the length you needed to lose your mind. 

Being met with little resistance, getting Sebastian inside was a simple enough affair. Soon after you took him to his base, you planted shaky hands against his pale chest to balance while you gradually began moving up and down, fucking yourself on his cock.

Getting Sam inside, however, was a completely different story.

You paused your bouncing to give Sam the chance at finally getting to stuff you. Replacing his fingers from earlier, Sam grabbed onto his dick and guided it towards your ass, pushing in the very tip until your posture stiffened underneath him. He fully pulled back out to reach for the abandoned bottle of lube, dribbling a generous amount to his cock and stroking it until it was slathered. "You're doing so good, babe. Fuck, if you could see how good you look right now."

Below you, the muscles running along Sebastian's abdomen flexed under your touch. Equally determined to cop a feel, Sebastian's hands found their way back to your chest, roughly kneading them until you squirmed under the pressure. "He's right," his cock jumped when your walls fluttered around him, and he had to bite back a whine. Obsidian eyes met your own, flicking away from your gaze to point in the direction between your legs. "Look."

Tilting your head downwards, the sight of Sebastian buried deep inside you came into view, with only the very last inch of him remaining visible. Your breath stuttered in your chest. You already felt so _full_ , and Sam was nowhere near inside of you yet. "S-Seb… Sam... shit."

"Right here, sweetheart. We've got you." The head of Sam's cock pushed into your ass, at last breaching the barrier of tightness holding him back before. He hunched over to plant breathy kisses on your trembling shoulder blades. "Gonna fill you up nice and good real soon, pretty girl." 

Sam crept his way forwards, painstakingly inching further into you. It was no secret how badly he was craving to shove all the way inside, to feel your insides squeezing him until the line between where he ended and you began blurred. The weight of his chest hard against your back eased you into leaning further into Sebastian, nearly burying your forehead into the meat of his neck. 

Sebastian stroked your sides, rubbing away at the muscles until he felt them loosen up. "You're almost there. Just breathe." Quietly, you nodded, moaning breathlessly into his ear when you sensed Sam finally bottoming out.

There weren't words to describe the utterly impossible fullness that came with having a pair of cocks crowding both your ass and your cunt. A perfect match, Sam pressed down into the walls of your ass, nestling you tightly between him and Sebastian, who curved upwards to meet Sam in the middle. If either of them moved at that second, you were confident that you'd be torn into two disgustingly horny pieces.

"Holy hell," Sam worried his teeth into his bottom lip, hardly able to stifle a high-pitched whine when you writhed between them. "This is so much tighter than I thought it'd be."

Both boys admired your body, happily stroking, petting, and caressing all over to pass the time until you adjusted to the sensation of them forced so deeply inside. You lost track of whose touches belonged to who; the extra pair of hands ravaging your most sensitive spots had made it hopeless to decipher. One of them would dig their nails into your thighs, only for the other to tug and pull at your breasts. At some point, someone went haywire and dipped a finger in your slick and flicked your clit a couple times, making you arch your back and fuck back on their cocks even more.

It didn't take long to become accustomed to the wholeness. When the moment struck that you started pushing your hips back to meet their thrusts, the boys set a moderate pace of fucking you. Back-and-forth, they took somewhat coordinated turns at rocking up into your holes, though on occasion one would get too eager and break the rhythm. None of the fumbles mattered, though. Each stroke against your sensitive walls turned you into a gasping, panting mess, regardless of which of your orifices was getting mercilessly pounded.

A poorly muffled moan managed to overpower the already considerably loud music, and Sam took it as his cue to shut you up nice and proper. Tanned fingers gripped at your throat and pushed into your skin, forcing you to slant your head back to face him from over your shoulder. The top of your ear stung when he found it appropriate to nibble at your skin with his pointed canines. "Shhhh, sweetheart. I know it feels good – _shit_ , fuck – but you gotta keep it down, okay?" 

Sam's eyes were blown, and even after he was finished talking, he never quite closed his mouth completely, too busy panting in tempo with each thrust. His hand no longer clenched you with the intent of depriving you of oxygen, but rather, he tenderly curled his fingers around your jaw to keep your head steady. You held eye contact with him, unwilling to part from such a gorgeous sight. His focus snapped to your swollen, parted lips, equally as tantalizing and now perfectly within his reach. "Kiss me."

Sam's kisses were bruising; his patience had been stretched far too thin for him to be gentle anymore. He was going to ravage you, whether or not the other participant had anything to say about it. His tongue hardly had to prod you into opening up - you were already slack jawed and pliant, fucked stupid and beyond the point of clarity. It wriggled around your own, stroking up the sides of your tongue, setting the nerves just beneath the surface ablaze. Sam greedily swallowed every noise, letting you reveal the filthiest, darkest side of you to the safety of his own lips. 

Beneath you, Sebastian admired the view, zealous and hungry for more. The paler man's hips stuttered in his arousal, but coincidentally timed perfectly with Sam, briefly hurling you towards the pearly gates when you took both men to the hilt simultaneously. Falling victim to the intoxicating rhythm of your breasts bouncing with the motion of their thrusts, Sebastian grabbed a handful of both of your tits with just the right amount of force. If he didn't ground himself right that second he'd surely burst, and leaning up to lick and kiss the soft flesh provided just the sort of distraction the situation called for. He broke away from sucking at one of your nipples with a loud _*pop*_ , resting his head in the crevice between his hands. "Motherfuck–" 

Sam released your lips to laugh - hypocritically, you thought, considering the fact he himself fell short of doing anything but gasping directly into your ear. For a second, he appeared to feel the need to throw a jab at Sebastian for being such a mess. The taunt was disregarded in favor of sinking those damn near razor-sharp fangs of his into an unmarked section on the back of your neck. The familiar tingles coursing up your spine were amplified by his bite, and you failed miserably at keeping your mouth shut.

It was Sebastian who made the next move, slapping a hand over your mouth without warning. Completely disregarding the gross amount of slobber seeping onto his skin, he stared up at you with pure admiration written all over his face. "Sorry beautiful," his brows furrowed, and he almost looked pained when he continued, "I'd love to hear you scream, but we've got company."

"Maybe next time," Sam smirked, grinding his hips even harder into your ass. _Next time?_ Shit, the mere concept had your stomach tumbling.

Sebastian did _something_ with his hips – maybe he spread his legs further apart, or maybe he put more effort after holding back for so long, you weren't sure – and his cock drilled into your g-spot. And when he found it, he did everything he could to zero in on it, including closely observing your face for any changes in your expression. You were capable of holding his watchful, heated gaze for a total of about ten seconds before you were forced to look away in embarrassment. 

Without the barrier of a condom separating the two of you, you felt the signature twitches of Sam inside your ass, indicating clear as day that he was reaching his limit. Good timing, too, since Sebastian's pace faltered, despite trying his hardest to break you with his dick. "Shit, _babe_ , 'm fuckin' close–"

 _Give it to me_ , you wanted to scream, but Sebastian's muffling just wouldn't allow it. Really it was Sebastian who ought to be muzzled, if you were being honest; for someone so dead set on not being caught, he held a paper-thin amount of restraint when it came to his own noise making. "Me too, f-fuck. You're squeezing the hell out of me over here."

Sam – or was it Sebastian? Who fucking cared at that point, it's not like your mind was floating anywhere inside the atmosphere – _someone_ suddenly paid a dangerous amount of attention to your clit, stroking it in tight circles with shaking fingers. The last thread of sanity holding you together was severed.You fell forwards fully onto Sebastian, screaming into his sweaty palm as everything went white. 

Sam's thighs slammed against your own one last time, pushing you up a few inches, and he bit his lip so hard he nearly broke skin. The warmth pooling inside your ass was a first, since you were only accustomed to your pussy getting filled in such a way, but in your blissful state it wasn't all too bad. It was something you _maybe_ would've enjoyed getting an encore of another night. But you didn't get to indulge the thought before Sebastian too met his end, dreadfully stuffing the condom instead of your insides.

After that, things went fuzzy for a bit, even fuzzier than it had been seconds prior. The boys pulling out made your eyes snap open momentarily, but it was impossible to keep them from falling shut. Your body was heavy, impossibly heavy, and if it weren't for Sam flopping beside you and tucking your head tightly to his chest, you thought it was quite possible you'd fall straight through the mattress. 

Sebastian had slithered out from under you and found solace in pressing his forehead against your shoulder, kissing away the words he was dying to say. He'd let Sam do the talking for now; what was and wasn't appropriate to spill after having sex with your best friend's girlfriend wasn't a guessing game he felt risking a round of.

Sam's erratic heartbeat slammed against the ribs caging it inside, providing an ever slowing tempo you felt yourself drifting off to. A hand carded through your hair, neatly trimmed nails ghosting over your scalp. "You're so amazing, sweetheart. You did so damn good. I'm proud of you."

"Mmm," Sebastian mumbled into the back of your neck, soothing the bite marks that darkened with each passing second. "That was really something else. We didn't go too hard on you, did we?"

You weakly shook your head, burying your face further into Sam's embrace. Without missing a beat, he smooched the crown of your head and rested his chin against it with a content sigh. "Let me go grab some stuff, okay? Stay put, angel." 

Terrified to lose the little amount of contact you had left anchoring you, your hands flew to Sam's arms, almost clawing in an attempt to keep him with you. The weight behind your back shifted, and Sebastian awkwardly scooted until he could crawl over to the side of the bed, swinging his legs onto the edge. "What do you need? I can grab it. She needs you more than me."

"Just bring my bag over. Packed some first-aid stuff in there and some snacks. Oh, and some extra clothes, too." Sam stroked you with feather-light touches, scanning every part of you for any visible injuries. He frowned at one already angry and inflammed set of teeth marks in particular. "I know you didn't tap out, but let us take care of you. You've earned the rest."

Skin still buzzing from a concoction of overstimulation and the aches finally kicking in, you had no qualms with being doted upon. A fully clothed Sebastian cleaned up around the room, replacing his sheets with an even fluffier (and less stained) comforter. Much to your chagrin, you were forced to leave the coziness of the bed for Sam to apply a layer of topical ointment over the worst of the bruises. His reassuring touches and plentiful kisses eased your nerves, and strong arms held you steady until you could handle him redressing you without toppling over. He made sure to give you one of his own baggy shirts, knowing his familiar scent could bring you further back into a level-headed state of mind.

By the time Sam got dressed and finished patching you up, Sebastian curled up on the side hugging the wall with his laptop propped on his knees, leaving ample room for both you and Sam to get comfy beside him. He booted up a movie on a sketchy looking pirating website, but you couldn't be arsed to care; with Sam snuggling you close, and Sebastian tossing an arm behind you and rubbing at your head, you found yourself in the closest thing to earthly nirvana you could get.

(Of course, with _certain liquids_ eventually running down your thighs calling for a bathroom break, the movie got interrupted fairly quickly. One extremely awkward encounter with Maru as you stumbled out back to the basement later, you were resituated between your boys before shame had a chance to swallow you whole.) 

Maybe you wouldn't punch Sebastian for getting Sam that game after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i damn well properly burnt myself out trying to finish this so the ending may feel rushed. i'll likely go back and edit some things here and there, but for now i am so tired of seeing this unfinished in my google docs so i am YEETING it outta there. it is almost 3am. goodnight


End file.
